Kaze no Stigma: What happens next?
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: Just a continuation of the original series, the way i'd want it to be Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_So here is my Kaze no Stigma fanfic^^ _**

_**Rate and reaview so that i know what you like =]**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kaze no Stigma (wished i owned Kazuma though *sighs* Wishes...wishes... )**

**Enjoy =]  
**

"_Just how many times do I have to tell you that this is not Tsui Ling?... What…Are you trying to get yourself killed, you ba-ka…"_

Ayano's voice faded away as Lapis pulled her katana off of her body. She fell on her knees and then bumped on the ground. A crimson red lake formed around her while afterwards she closed her eyes falling into deep sleep. Kazuma was there, speechless, staring at the dead Ayano right in front of him. It took him a while to realize what had just happened. Lapis had tried to use his feelings for Tsui Ling to lure him into her evil plans. She was planning on killing him but unfortunately for her Ayano loved Kazuma way too much to let him die. For the past few days Kazuma has been acting quite strange. He hadn't called her "princess" or tried to harass her in his very own way. He's been..distant. That day she decided to go to his hotel and ask him what was going on. However before she entered the hotel, she saw him rushing out of it with a weird look on his face. He didn't even notice her when he passed by her. She followed him. After a while, when she had finally caught up to him, she stopped to catch a breath but lost it again when she heard a female voice.

"Oh, my beloved Kazuma. You're finally here." She said in a sweet and innocent manner.

"Tsu-i Ling? Is- Is that you? " Kazuma asked hesitantly, scared of what the answer might be. Yes he knew the real Tsui Ling had died long ago but…but…he still had hopes….He still hoped for a miracle.

"Yes…It is me…Oh Kazuma…my Kazuma…." She cried and run with her arms open wide to hug him.

Kazuma stood there in awe. Was it a dream?...Was it a gift from the heavens so that he'd finally be able to make up for what she had gone through? He didn't want to think anymore. He smiled and a tear left his right eye. He opened his arms as well but instead of Tsui Ling, what was actually aiming him was Lapis's katana. His smile instantly disappeared and before he could react Lapis jumped and suddenly was right in front of him. She pulled her katana back and tried to pierce him with all the power she had. Kazuma closed his eyes. His legs paralyzed as he fell to his knees waiting for his impending death.

" What is wrong?...Why didn't I feel any pain?...Could it be that everything happened extremely quick?" He slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry because of his tears. All he could see was a figure standing still in front of him with their arms stretched to their sides.

"Who is it?...who are you?" Once he got to see better, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to scream but words just wouldn't come out.

"Just how many times do I have to tell you that this is not Tsui Ling?...What…Are you trying to get yourself killed, you ba-ka…."

" Hmpf..Stupid girl…Anyway, at least she got out of the way!" Lapis sounded more delighted than ever….She then gave a glance to Kazuma full of hate and left.

Kazuma was lost for words. He had just been fooled, and his foolishness had cost him Ayano's life. He felt a flood of emotions overwhelming him but right now he was too weak to settle his feelings. What was he doing anyway!? Ayano was laying there, dying before his very eyes and all he was doing was watching her?!

" Aya-no….Ayano…..AYANOO!" He finally snapped. He took the girl's limp body in his arms, shaking her violently, desperately trying to wake her up. It was too late though. He kept on screaming her name…He burst into tears….

"Forgive me…I-I failed. I promised to protect you…but I failed….i ended up getting you killed…No…killing you…Ayano please….open your eyes….open your eyes for me….call me a pervert like you always do…You can't die…Not you! YOU JUST CANT!" A whirl of wind then begun to form around them and little blue orbs showed up.

" Hear me Spirit of the Wind. In the name of the contract entrust me with your power…" And so Ayano's body soared and floated at the air, her wound healing slowly. After a couple of minutes most of her wound was restored. However, due to the fact that she was not a wind magic user, it was practically impossible for her injury to be healed completely. But that didn't matter, At least he had saved her…

Her body was gently put on the ground. Kazuma run to her and picked her in his arms. He felt her heart beating again…She was warm and her colour was becoming normal as time went by.

"Ayano….Are you alright ? Can you hear me?" Ayano slightly opened her eyes.

"Ughh..uhmm… Ka-zu-ma…*cough* it hurts..I can't- I can't breathe,,,,*cough* *cough* " Kazuma tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him.

" It's a deep wound Ayano…I was only able to close it a bit…But we still need to get you to a hospital." Ayano's breathing was turning heavy..

" Ka-zu-ma…I feel something….burning….inside….me…" Kazuma touched her forehead, feeling her really high temperature.

"Damn, it's got to be because of the shock..Don't worry Ayano..Hang in there..I'm taking you to a hospital right away…Do you think you can grab onto me a bit tighter?" Kazuma asked her while he stood up, holding her tightly and gently at the same time.

" I'll…try….*cough*" A little bit of blood came out of her mouth. Kazuma clenched his teeth. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to scare her.

He then took off and took Ayano to the nearest hospital.

_**What's going to happen to Ayano?**_

_**Will Kazuma's mistake affect his relationship with her?**_

_**Extra: A distant relative of the Kanagi's appears and claims Ayano as his fiancé?**_

_**Original Character makes his appearence ^^**_

_**Woohoo…Stay tuned lovez xxOOxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuma landed right outside the hospital. Ayano had already passed out. She was shaking and her temperature was still high. He rushed inside screaming for a doctor to come. Some random nurse noticed how severe Ayano's injury was and immediately called for the doctors as well. Ayano was taken in for a surgery. Kazuma wanted to go too but he wasn't allowed. He leaned against a wall and called Jugo.

" Oh Kazuma. What a surprise! It's been a while since I had news from you. How are you doing?" Said Jugo, totally unaware of the whole thing.

" Uhm…Jugo, you see…." Kazuma explained how the situation was to Jugo, leaving him with a feeling of bitterness inside him. After a long silent moment Jugo said:

" I thought you knew more than that…Kazuma…" Yeah, we all know how Jugo was dying for Kazuma and Ayano to get together but right now his daughter was struggling for her life and the reason was him. This kind of action was not allowed for Kazuma to do. And that's because Kazuma as a more mature man with much more skill and experience than Ayano was expected to have thought before he acted. He hadn't. Tsui Ling was his one and only weakness; Jugo knew but couldn't show any compassion. Not now. Jugo closed the phone. Kazuma clenched his teeth. He knew this feeling very well. It was a feeling of disapproval. He had crashed Jugo's trust and he knew this would last for quite a time.

"Excuse me?Are you Yagami Kazuma?" Kazuma was shaken off of his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's me. How's Ayano?"

" …Ayano's wound was a really deep one…we all tried hard…"Kazuma widened his eyes.

"And..?"

"We're really sorry, …." Kazuma lowered his head, tears running from his eyes. He felt a struggle inside his chest. He leaned against a wall and punched it with all his strength.

"No….She can't be…She can't…Ayano…" He then burst into tears, saying between his sobs:

" Why you?...It should be me….It should have been me from the very beginning …Why did you have to suffer a fate same as Tsui Ling had?..." Something really weird happened then. Kazuma started hearing voices inside his head.

" _You murderer! How could you do this to my beloved daughter?You are despicable!"  
"Yeah! Cousin's right Kazuma! How could you choose Tsui Ling over onee-sa?_

"_Well, what did you expect from a loser like him?!"_

"_I did well to have thrown you away from our house.A person unable to state his feelings for a girl…Totally unacceptable!"_

_Murderer….Loser….Unable to state your feelings…._

All these words had surrounded him when suddenly:

"Kazuma?..."

"That voice…she can't be…"He thought." A-Ayano?"

"You let me die. If you hated me that much you should have said so…I would have left you alone then. Did you want me dead so desperately?"

"Ayano no I-"

"YOU WHAT KAZUMAA?You just thought I was an obstacle, didn't you?A wall between you and Tsui Ling, is that it?!All I ever meant to you was being a burden?A nuisance?...I thought you were better than this….Goodbye Kazuma.."

"AYANO NO! YOU'RE WRONG!YOU WERE NEVER A NUISANCE OR A BURDEN! NONE OF THE ABOVE!DON'T LEAVE..PLEASE..AYANO..You….you….I…." But before he could continue, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" ?... ?" He jolted, all sweat and shocked.

" Are you alright?" A nurse asked.

"_Was this just …a dream?"_

" Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank Godness. Ms Kannagi's operation is over. She is now being transferred to ER . You see, whatever went through her didn't only pierce her stomach but it also managed to get her lungs..The next 24 hours are quite critical. Ms Kannagi will have to rely on her own strength, from now on, in order to recover.." Her last sentences were ringing in Kazuma's head.._ "the next 24 hours are critical…Must rely on her strength to recover"_

"Can I see her?"

"Sure but only from the outside." The nurse led him outside her room. He stood there watching her without saying a word… Ayano surrounded by some really weird machines, connected to some tubes and cables…Her face was pale and you could see her breathing was really heavy even though the technical support…

"Ayano…"

He then lowered his head and let his tears out for once again…

"You…..How could you let something like that happen to my fiancé?...What kind of a bodyguard are you huh?

"_Fi-ance?..."..What the_"_

_**Yeah yeah plz don't kill me!**_

_**I know I gave Kazuma a really hard time there…but that jerk just deserves it!**_

_**TeeHee ^^ So who is our boy who claims Ayano as his fiancé?**_

_**Stay tuned lovezZz xxOOxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :**** Thank you all for your reviews good or bad, but plz when they are bad be more specific so that I know what I am doing wrong ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

"_Fiance?...What the..?"_

"What are you looking at?You are Yagami Kazuma, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?And what was that fiancé stuff you spun a moment ago?" Kazuma sounded pretty irritated…Not only has he just been judged on his profession by a stranger but also THAT stranger just referred to Ayano as his fiancé?...Just what the hell was going on?

"I am Takaki Kannagi and I am the one to stand by Ayano as her fiancé and therefore as her husband. Pleased to meet you" WAI- WHAT? Okay, Kazuma lost it for a minute. His face went pale and his eyes almost jerked out of his head._ "Her…her husband?..How come Jugo never mentioned anything to me?I mean.. he did try quite a lot of times to get me and Ayano together..right? Right?"_

" Yeah sure buddy. Keep dreaming… I used to be part of this family and also I have been by Ayano's side for quite some time to know that she has no fiancé..So tell me who you are!" Kazuma's eyes went red and a whirl of air surrounded him. He so didn't like that Takaki guy!

" Easy tiger. What are you getting so worked up for? If you don't believe me then here, my dear uncle Jugo will explain everything to you, right uncle?" Takaki turned to Jugo and Ren who had just arrived. Kazuma looked at Jugo with eyes full of question and surprise. Also Jugo had a really serious face on which actually made Kazuma worry for real.

"What is the meaning of this Jugo?" Kazuma asked obviously mad. Jugo took a seat and said:

"Kazuma come here..We need to talk.."

" Just spit it already!" Jugo took a deep breath and started talking.

"Kazuma, I'm pretty sure you have gone through all of our family records right? For you to recognize a member of the Kannagi family would be a piece of cake. But Takaki, was nowhere to be found among those documents."

Kazuma heard a ringing in his head…Jugo was right… When he saw that guy nothing was familiar about him.

" Well, that is because Takaki is not connected to our family by blood. Takaki was adopted by the Kannagis 10 years ago."

Kazuma was getting more and more confused. The Kannagis couldn't stand their own blood, much less a total stranger..What was it that connected Takaki with the Kannagi family?...

"Takaki's family, were all mere humans…None of them had any connection to Spirits or Gods. But Takaki…

When Takaki was born, Blaze Spirit King himself appeared before him and his parents and gave him His blessings…He gave him the power of the Blue Flame."

"And how did you find out about him?" Kazuma was worried.. Something wasn't right there and he was determined to find out what that something was!

" Blaze Spirit King appeared to your father, Kazuma…He told him that Takaki was the next heir of the Kannagis. He is the one to marry Ayano and also leave a descendant behind, able to control both Blue and Crimson Flame. That was also….That was the reason why your father threw you out …He didn't want you and Ayano to get closer to each other…"

Kazuma was furious….He had to suffer all those hardships so that Ayano and that bastard would have no disturbances?

"What the hell Jugo?...How could you allow something like that? Aren't you the one who always brags about how proud you are that Ayano leads a free life?...Is that some kind of an act or something?!" He was out of control.

"It wasn't a choice Kazuma! It was an order from the Spirit King himself! How could I ever reject him?" Jugo said standing up from his seat.

" How come did Ayano accept an arranged marriage? This isn't like her.."

" She didn't, cuz she doesn't know…." Jugo lowered his head and continued…' You don't know how hard it was for me…I tried so many times to tell her…But everytime I brought something like that up, she'd always say how she anticipated for her first love to occur…She…she had to bare the name of the Kannagis, that was already too much for her…" Jugo felt a struggle in his chest.

Kazuma was lost for words…Of course because of the whole engagement thing but he was also worried about Ayano… How would she react once she'd find out about it?...Would she accept it just like she did with her responsibilities against Enraiha and her family or would she..break?...Will she be able to stand it?..."_Ayano…_ "

"Tell me something Jugo….Since Ayano is already arranged to marry Takaki…Why have you been trying so desperately to get me and her together?..." Jugo sighed…

"Kazuma…that is something I cannot answer you right now…I'm sorry" Jugo headed towards Ayano's room…He just stood there, looking her through the glass.

" Well now that the truth was revealed there's no point for Kazuma to be around Ayano anymore…I'm her fiancé so I'll be the one to protect her" Kazuma snapped… He turned around and raised his hand to hit him but a strange power held him back. He threw his hand down, lowered his head and walked away…When he passed by Jugo he heard him whispering:

"_Good luck Kazuma…"_ Kazuma smirked and left the hospital. His life's greater battle was about to begin…

**Boy ain't that hot! So Kazuma.. **

**Let's see how much you love Ayano…  
Don't forget to review ^^**

**Stay tuned LovezZz xxOOxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! So here is my next chapter ^^ Thank you so much for the feedback^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

"_Kazuma…Kazuma…..Ka-zu-ma…?" Ayano reached her arm to catch him…Why is it that she can't, though?.._

"Hello my princess…Welcome back" a male voice came out of nowhere…" How are you feeling? You're not in pain, are you?" Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her arm and kissing it. She slightly blushed, at the thought of Kazuma being so gentle to her…_"No wait! That can't be Kazuma! As if he'd ever say something like that!"_

Ayano opened her eyes, twitching, as she started feeling pain again. She then turned to her right to get a better look

at the man sitting beside her holding her hand. A blonde, green-eyed handsome man….Around twenties, his muscles built up and a look that felt as if he was "reading" you inside out. Ayano just stood there staring at him. In any other case she would have summoned her Enraiha and kill that bastard who had kissed her hand without asking her first! But to her, there was something familiar to him…Something that kept her from acting that way.

Ayano tried to sit up a bit and opened her mouth to talk but she was immediately cut off by Takaki:

" Oh no, Ms. Ayano, you are still too weak to move like that.. Please take some more rest" said the man in the most gentle and calm way ever…She really couldn't resist. He looked pretty worried himself as well. Of course, once she'd get to be stonger she'd ask for some explanation but for the time being all she wanted was to regain her strength. As she slipped in a deep sleep, one though crossed her mind:_" Kazuma…" _She whispered. Takaki smirked..

"Don't worry princess…..You'll soon fall for me and…" * evil smirk *

In the meantime, Kazuma was wandering all around the city, with no special destination. So many thoughts inside his head…The incident with Lapis/Tsui Ling, the whole fiancé thing, Ayano's condition… _"Wait Ayano….I totally forgot about her! How is she doing, I wonder…"_ He then, among all this commotion, heard a whisper, more of a calling: _" Kazuma…"_. Kazuma's eyes widened, he shook his head trying to clear his mind and headed back to the hospital. No, he had no intention of meeting up with _Mr._ _Ayano's husband to be _, but he knew very well that once Ayano would wake up, she'd freak out if he wasn't with her.. He knew her so well…

There he is outside the hospital once again, only this time he chose to enter through Ayano's window. But what is this? That takaki guys is holding Ayano's hand?And also sleeps beside her? _The bastard has some guts, uh?"_

The furious Kazuma flew on the top of the bulding right next to the hospital and stayed there all night, watching Ayano and the jerk. It was 5am when –finally- Takaki left the building. So Kazuma grabbed the chance and sneaked into Ayano's room. But before that, something caught his attention: Takaki was talking to a person in some suspicious looking limo. The person in it passed him an envelope, then disappeared. Takaki took it and left as well. Kazuma thought about following them, but Ayano seemed to be in pain. She was all sweat and red and she was moving around her bed.. She was more important than anyone right now.

He rushed to her side. "Ayano, are you ok?Are you in pain or something?"

"zuma..Kazuma….Kazuma….Why did you leave me?...Ka…ma…don't…love….uma…" Ayano was mumbling. Kazuma grabbed her hand and held it with all his power." Ayano… I'm not going anywhere….calm down….please…or else your wounds will re-open" And with that he gently brushed her hair and kissed her on her forehead.

Ayano then calmed down leaving a tear fall from the corner of her eye. Kazuma kissed her tears, whispered something in her ear and disappeared.

Ayano opened her eyes slowly, having a crimson red all over her face… _" What a nice dream…."_ She sighed, her lips forming a slight smile. Kazuma smiled and left for his investigation. He was determined to find out more about Takaki and that person inside the limo. Ayano was in danger and he had to do something about it.

**Sorry this is a short one…But since you want me to update daily I'm trying my best to do so =]**

**Hmm… there's something slick about that Takaki don't you think?...**

**Will he be able to hide from Kazuma? **

**What is it that Takaki hides?...**

**Don't forget to review^^**

**Stay tuned LovezZz xxOOxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the feedback ^^ I'm really glad you like my story =]I'm trying to update daily cuz I know how bad it feels to wait for something you like =]

If you like this story you can also check my oneshot on Kaze no Stigma named: Do you hate me Kazuma? =]

Love you all, keep reviewing =]=]=]

Kirika had spent the whole night in her office, working on some youma investigation, so when Kazuma arrived she was sleeping on her desk. She was obviously having a pretty nice dream cuz she had put on a very sly smile. As she was lost in her dreams, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kazuma.

" Yo Kirika, why are you still here?" Kirika was mumbling as she tried to wake up.

" Kazuma, hmm you came for some morning fun?" She said smiling in a really sly way…

"Nope..I actually want you to help me with something" Kirika seemed kinda disappointed but saw that he had a really serious face on.

"What is it?"

" Kirika, you've been working with the Kanagis for quite some time now, so you pretty much now almost everything about them right?" Kirika looked surprised. "Well, not everything…But I do know a few things no one else does…Why?"

" There is someone I want you to investigate. His name is Takaki Kanagi" Kirika opened her eyes more. " Takaki Kanagi?..I've never heard of him"

" Yeah, me neither..That is why I want you to investigate this…Will you?"

" Uhm, sure Kazuma but tell me who is this Takaki guy?...And why do you want to know about him?" Kazuma looked away…

" That man showed up claiming to be Ayano's fiancé…Jugo and my father confirmed…But there is something really slick about him..I saw him talking to some person in a limo and taking an envelope…He didn't seem very reliable to me.."

" Wait what? Ayano has a fiance? Ain't that a surprise!"

" Well that surprised me too. That is why I want to look into it" Kirika smiled…

" Kazuma..Could it be that you are jealous? * sly laugh * "

" Oh please Kirika, don't be rediculous ..Why should I ever be jealous of Ayano? It's just that she is so dumb and hot-headed that she might fall for whatever that guy's up to!" Kirika kept on smiling.

" Hai, hai..I'll personally look into it Kazuma, so you don't have to worry."

" So wanna go for a coffee? I want you to tell me more about Takaki." Kazuma nodded. Kirika grabbed her bag and left along with Kazuma for their usual place.

In the meantime, Ayano had woken up and was having her breakfast when Nanase and Yukari entered her room to visit her.

" Ayano! How are you feeling? I was so worried!" Screamed Yukari as she rushed to Ayano and hugged her.

" Yeah Ayano! You really scared us there!" Said Nanase while she was trying to get Yukari to leave Ayano.

" But I'm fine now" said Ayano, smiling."I'm in a little pain, but doctors said that it will pass in a few days"

" Oh but tell me Ayano..What happened? How did you get hurt?" Asked Yukari without noticing that she had hit a line.

Ayano lowered her head and felt her eyes welling up but held back.

" A-Ayano?.. Are you allright?"Ayano raised her head and all smiley said:

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just felt a struggle on my stomach, that's all. "

"Oh..Do you want us to get a doctor?" Asked Nanase.

" No, they said it'd be like this for a while…"

" So Ayano…who is that hottie outside?" Said Yukari with a sly smile on.

" What hottie? Who are you-" But then Ayano remembered that guy she had seen between her sleep and reality.

" _So, he was real?...Who was he though?..."_ Yukari and Nanase stood up.

" Well, We are sorry Ayano but we have to go now…We'll talk about the hottie some other time 'kay?" They both left with an evil smile on their face…Ayano stood dumbfounded. _" Ok…whatever, I'll never get those two.."_

Ayano's evening was really boring and lonely. Her father had some things to take care of, Ren had some training to do and her friends had to study for an upcoming test. As for Kazuma.._" He hasn't come.. Maybe he changed his mind and returned to Tsui Ling… I was so stupid to think that he would ever like a girl like me.. He still sees me as a child, after all" _ Ayano left a sigh and laid back down to get some rest. But before she could fall asleep, she heard a knock on the door:

" Ms. Ayano… May I come in?" Wow..it was him.. The blond guy from yesterday…

" Uhm… sure…Do I know you?" Ayano asked as she blushed thoroughly. Takaki walked closer to her and kissed her on her forehead. Then he kissed her hand and sat beside her… She didn't say a word.. He was your typical prince-charming. He looked so innocent and gentle, he looked like an angel.. Poor Ayano, little did she know…

" Uhm.. Well.. So… How do you know me? " Takaki smiled.

" Ms Ayano..I am… A distant member of the Kanagi family… When we were young we'd always play and train together. But you were really small back then , so I doubt that you remember" He winked at her. Ayano, in the meantime, was trying to remember but her mind had just stopped working.

" And were have you been all this time?"

" I had to undergo some special training so I was taken to many faraway places to gain experience.. "

" Oh I see. And what brings you here?" Ayano asked still blushing.

" I heard about you having an accident and since I was in town I decided to come and visit you.. I was really worried that you wouldn't make it… " He tightened his grisp sending chills all over Ayano's body. _" Why do I feel this way?... I thought that only Kazuma could make me feel like that…Could it be…Well at least he is kind and worries about me..Not like that other jerk who didn't even come to visit me…"_

" WHAT A JERK!" Takaki jolted.

" Uhm.. Are you ok Ms Ayano?"

" Uhm yeah ,it's nothing I'm sorry! " she said as she put her hand behind her head..

" Oh..but you didn't tell me your name yet…" Takaki stood up and bowed before Ayano..

" My name is Takaki…" Ayano's heart pouted, her stomach flipped. She was hypnotized.

"_Tsk…What an idiot hot-headed girl…"_

**Buhahah! Kazumaa… I bet you're cursing me right now…**

**So….Ayano is being all lovey-dovey with Takaki?...**

**Oh…Who is that outside her window?...I wonder.. *sly smile***

**Don't forget to review ^^**

**Stay tuned LovezZ xxOOxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** Hey there you guys ^^ I can't stop thanking you ^^ It's because of you that I keep on with my story so don't forget to

Review ^^

"_What a stupid girl…She just falls for whoever is nice to her uh?" _ Kazuma thought to himself while heading to his apartment.

"_And what was with her face… She was blushing…With him…Tch… Why do I even care? It's not like a like her or something.. She is such a crybaby and a hot-headead and acts like a spoil brat all the time…And… And.." _Kazuma stopped and floated in the air. At that time a memory flashed through his mind.

" _So how are you going to protect us if you go and sacrifice yourself thinking that you tried?"… " Stop trying to bare everything alone! Aren't I trustworthy enough so that you can trust me? Quit thinking that I'm a little girl and trust me more!" …. " The real Kazuma is someone who aquired this power to protect not to kill. Snap out of it idiot!"_

Kazuma clenched his fist and lowered his head._ " No way am I handing her that easy.."_

And while Kazuma was trying to settle his feelings and make up his mind, Ayano and Takaki were having the time of their lives in the hospital.

" Wow Takaki, you really made my day..You're really fun" Said Ayano while laughing and holding her stomach.

" Always at your service Ma'am..Besides you're a lot prettier when you smile…" Ayano then remember that Kazuma had also said this to her and so her happy face switched to that gloomy one she had before. Takaki looked at her and moving right in front of her asked:

" Miss Ayano?.. Is everything ok? You're not in pain are you?" Ayano snapped when she realized how close Takaki was to her..She could feel his breath on her face.

" Uhmm I'm..I'm fine.. –"But before she could finish with her talking Ren rushed in her room, catching those two in a..ehmm.. quite inconvenient position..

" Nee-sa?...Who is this?" Asked Ren a little mad. Ayano rolled her eyes all over the room. Takaki noticed her anxiety and answered in her place.

"Oh you must be Ren. I am Takaki, a very distant relative of the Kanagis. Nice to meet you "

"Nice to meet you to.." Ren said half-heartedly. _" What's with the kind expression? And why was he so close to Nee-sa?.."_

" Ren, don't be rude.! Takaki's been really nice to me. He spent the whole evening trying to cheer me up. On the contrary with KAZUMA WHO HASN"T EVEN CALLED ME TO SEE WHETHER I'M ALIVE OR DEAD!" Ayano was furious. That jerk had just abandonded her in the hospital and probably was out all day spending his time with some slut.. Or at least that's what Ayano thought.

" Oh come on Nee-sa..You know him.. He's probably really busy, that's all ." Ren was trying to cover up for his brother.

" Is this Kazuma your boyfriend? Is that why you've been so gloomy? He hasn't come to visit you yet?" Takaki had just sighned his death contract. Ayano was red, not because she felt uncomfortable but because she was furious.!

" What!? Me and him? No way! Absolutely not! Uh-uh! NOPE! NO! NADA! NEVER!" Ayano was throwing flames of her mouth. But her expression changed when Takaki spoke his mind:

" Oh…That's good.. Because if I was to find out that you were already in a relationship with someone, it would be a really painful experience for me and I'd be really sad, Ms Ayano" Ayano blushed and was mumbling some random words no one could make out.

" We'll keep that in mind! " Ren crossed his arms on his chest and threw his nose up. Yeah, he really hated Takaki…

" Uhm..Uhm… And why is…that?" Ayano asked hesitantly. Takaki then smirked and kissed Ayano's hand for the hundredth time that day " My dear Ayano.. You are a very kind and capable woman…. It'd be really nice if one day, you and I, get to know each other better…" Ayano didn't say anything.. She was really fluttered and he was so angel-like of a man that she would feel really sorry if she hurt his feelings.

" Well now, I'm quite sad to leave your side Ms Ayano, but I have some things to take care of."

" Thank you for staying with me, Takaki. It's been fun. I wish you could stay more."

"But I am not leaving. I decided to stay forever. I'm tired of all these travels and training courses. Besides, I am too worried to leave you here alone. I want to make sure that you are safe." Ayano lowered her face, she was really embarashed. Kazuma had told her that he wanted to protect her once, too, but Takaki was different. _" What am I thinking?.. Don't I like Kazuma?...Then again.. he is still in love with Tsui Ling. In the first chance he will probably leave me and go right after her... Hmmm…I'm getting a headache…Stupid Kazuma."_

" Well then, goodnight Ms Ayano" Takaki kissed her forehead and left.

" Ne, Ayano… If Kazuma had done that you would have killed him..! You don't like that Takaki uh? "Ayano woke up from her daydreaming.

" Uah..And what if I do, Ren?.. Mind your own bussines!" She punched him on his head. " Soon or later I'm gonna have to forget about Kazuma..He still has feelings about Tsui Ling and I'm pretty sure he's gonna follow her once he gets the chance.." Ayano's expression softened and her eyes welled up. " I'm going to bed… You should go, too Ren. It's getting late." Ayano laid in the bed and left a sigh.

" A-Ayano..?..Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"It's ok Ren.. I'll be fine…" Even though she said so, once Ren left and the nurses stopped by to give her her medication, she burst into tears, crying herself to sleep.

It's been three hours since Takaki left the hospital and after having settled his business he went to have a drink. He was staring outside the bar's window, when his phone rung shaking him off of his thoughts. He picked it up, a smirk left his mouth and then he said:

" I have her right where I want her. She'll be mine in no time…"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ** Thank you all for the feedback ( yeah I know, I'm being too dramatic ) but seriously guys when I see your reviews I feel really confident and I know there are actually people who enjoy my writing and expect things from me. So always review ^^

**Plus: **Let's say that one of the maid's name is Yuka…( she's fictional…I just don't know the names of the maids there )

I love you all

On with the story =]

Kazuma is laying in his bed; clothes one with his hand on his forehead. _" why is it that I feel so..so angry?... Of course…I took her for granted and now I'm afraid that I'll loser her, too.." _ he chuckled. " Tch, you are really pathetic Kazuma" he said to himself and slowly fell asleep.

Beep* *Beep* Kazuma mumbled while trying to wake up. * Beep* *Beep* He just switched side and slept again. _" Who cares, I'll check my voice mail later.." _

In the meantime, Ayano checked out the hospital and returned home. Her injury had yet to heal but she couldn't stay there forever. Besides, life in there was pretty boring plus she had really missed her home, her bed..

" Welcome home, Ayano-sama " Yuka shouted filled with excitement. " We really missed you here, you know"

Ayano smiled and winced at the same time, as she was getting off the car and right on the wheelchair. She wasn't allowed to walk a lot , or even standing. It wouldn't kill her though, just for precaution. As soon as Ren heard his cousin's name he rushed to the entrance of the Kanagi residence.

" Nee-saa! You're back =] " He ran towards her and hugged her.

" Gwah! Calm down Ren… You're choking me…"Ren let go of his grip and laughed…Ayano laughed too..

" I missed you Nee-sa " she patted him on his head..

"I missed you too, Ren" She smiled really softly. " So where is everyone? "

" Uncle Jugo said he is preparing a party for your return and recovery, so everyone's been wrapped up with the preparations"

" What? It's not the first time that something like that happens and he's never threw a party for such a reason…I woder what's gotten into him" Her father's action has made her really curious but , oh well, her father really loved her, maybe this time he got really worried. _" Whatever.. A father's mind is an abyss.."_

Jugo and Genma were having their usual evening tea.

" So is everything ready for tomorrow night?" Asked Genma, while he was placing his cup on the floor.

" To my knowledge, yes. Everything is going as planned."

" You know this is the right thing to do, right Jugo?" Jugo left a sigh.

" Jugo, Ayano is the heiress of the Kanagi family. She knew she'd bare such a responsibility and still chose to weild Enraiha." Jugo took a sip of his tea and after clearing his throat he said:

" I know she is a strong girl. She never fails to make me proud. She is straightforward and kind, upright and courageous. That is why I don't want to force her into something like that…"

" But there is no choice… "

"True…."

The two men's conversation interrupted Takaki. He entered the room, bowed down and sat on the opposite of Genma.

" So son, how did your first meeting with Ayano go?" Genma asked being more anticipating than Jugo.

" I think it went fine. Ms Ayano is a quite energetic girl and we had a lot of fun during her stay in the hospital. She asked me to stay more, too. I think she liked me" Takaki said in an all happy-innocent way. Genma smiled.

" That's good. I have a feeling that tomorrow night is going to be a fantastic night" He took a sip of his tea.

" Uhmm…Mhhhh…" Kazuma was just waking up. It was 8.00pm, but the past few days had been extremely exhausting.

He turned on the other side to find his phone. There was a red light going on and off. It was a voice mail notification.

Kazuma stood up, took a bath and sat on his couch relaxing and turning on the news to see what he had missed that day.

He picked up his called the voice mail number. _"You have a new voice mail. In order to hear it press ."_

After that all that Kazuma remembers is throwing his phone and rushing flying to the Kanagis.

The voice mail was from Kirika…

"_Hey Kazuma…I bet you're sleeping…Anyway. Are you sure that guy's name is Takaki Kanagi?... I found out that some guy with the same name had been murdered 3 years ago somewhere near Kyoto. The old man who found the body claims that he saw a man with the same characteristics as the one you described running away from him. I'm pretty sure that this Takaki is an imitation of the real one. I don't know what this guy's up to but you better be careful"_

" _Damn it Jugo… What the hell?... If anything happens to Ayano…."_

" Uhm, father? Did you call for me?" Asked Ayano as she slipped the door to the dojo where jugo, Genma and takaki were sitting.

" Yes dear, please take a seat." Jugo told her as he pointed out a spot for her to sit.

" Oh Takaki you are here too. How are you doing?"

" I'm a lot better now that you are here Ms. Ayano"

" Haha thank you are a really good friend" Sai Ayano putting on a wide smile. Dead silence fell all around the room.

" Well?... Please make it quick dad, I'm really tired…My stomach is killing me." Ayano felt something strange coming from her father. The stiff atmosphere and all…

"Ayano, as you already know tomorrow I'll be throwing a party" Ayano snapped.

" Yeah, I know.. it's about my recovery and my return home." Jugo rolled his eyes.

" It's not only that…Tomorrow you are getting engaged.." Ayano's eyes widened. She tried to speak, but only a few mumblings were coming out:

"E-engaged?... To- to whom?..." Takaki then stood up and bowed before her.. Jugo stood up as well…

" I present you your husband to be, heir of the Kanagi family. Master of the Blue Flame and a very strong and capable man. Takaki kanagi"

**A/N: **I hope you liked it ^^

_**Wow..So Takaki isn't Takaki?**_

_**Who is he then?..**_

_**And tomorrow Ayano is getting engaged?Wait ain't that really quick?**_

_**Hmmmm…Something is sneaky…..**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz **_

_**xxOOxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So PAYBACKK TIMEEEEEE ! I know there haven't been any cute-romantic scenes between Ayano and Kazuma so I decided to give it to youu ^^

Yayy Ch 8 ^^ How do you like it so far? It's kinda messy isn't it? But don't worry=]

Things will clear up in the next chapters =]

Thank you all =]

On with the story ^^

" E-engaged?...To Takaki?..." Ayano lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

" Exactly " Said Genma all ecstatic. " He is the perfect mate for you. He is strong, he wields the Blue Flame and has been blessed by Spirit Blaze King himself…He was the one who decided this…And-"

"And what about me?..." Ayano said in a trembling and low voice..Everyone stopped and looked at her…

" AND WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL?" Ayano stood up really abruptly, totally ignoring her injury.

" Father, you better than anyone, know how devoted I've always been to the Kanagis' duty to protect humans. I accepted Enraiha and underwent harsh training since I was little….But this…. But this…."

" Ayano…I-" Jugo raised his arm to reach for her but she had already rushed outside, running without noticing that her wound had started to re-open.

Kazuma had just arrived at the Kanagis and saw Ayano running in tears. He chased after her, screaming her name but she just wouldn't listen She was so shocked and scared of what she had heard that all she could see was her pain. While she was running she suddenly felt an arm grabbing hers:

"..ano…Ayano!"

" NOOO! LET ME GO! I DON"T WANT THIS! NOOO!"

" AYANO! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU ARE BLEEDING DAMN IT!"

" AS IF YOU CARE! YOU DIDN"T EVEN COME TO SEE ME AT THE HOSPITALL!YOU JERK! YOU IDIOT!

LEAVE ME ALONEEEE….YOU JER…GWAAAHHH…" Ayano fell on her knees. A sharp pain made her come back to her senses…Kazuma, in the meantime, was holding her wrists, trying to calm her down… Once she fell on her knees, he kneeled down as well and hugged her…

" Stop it Ayano… Don't hurt yourself… Your wound re-opened and you're bleeding…And gosh, you're so cute when you're crying…" Ayano started gradually to calm down, her body relaxed and her tears were flowing without a sound.

Kazuma hugged her tighter…She was so vulnerable, so hurt. He had never seen her like this before. He was actually, scared..

" I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier…I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up at the hospital…I did come, but I was jealous when I saw that someone other than me could actually make you blush….I'm sorry….I'm sorry Ayano…" Ayano was still crying…she tried to calm down a bit more and said:

" I- I don't want this Kazuma… I don't want to get engaged…Not now, not with him.. I want to marry the one I love… I want to merry y-" She covered her mouth as soon as she realized that she had just confessed him by accident..

Kazuma chuckled, kissed her on her head and whispered to her ear..

" Don't worry, princess, I won't hand you over that easily…Especially to him…" Ayano blushed and then smiled before she passed out in his arms.

He then held her princess style, stood up and took her to her room. He placed her on her bed and asked from Yuka to bring him some bandages to treat Ayano's injury. He also asked her to keep his visit a secret from everyone. Yuka did so and Kazuma was left alone with Ayano in her room. He took off her upper pajama and took off her bandages. She moaned a bit. Apparently she was in pain but it's not like he had other choice. He couldn't let her bleeding there to death. He cleaned her wound, her bleeding stopped and he placed new bandages. She was all sweat, so he wiped her body and her face with a towel Yuka had brought him along with the bandages. He changed her pajamas with a new pair and threw the other one away as there was blood all over it. He put some covers on her, since he noticed that she was shivering. He sat on a chair beside her bed and brushed her hair with his fingers…She suddenly started sleep-talking:

"I…don't…..want…this…. Ka-zu-ma…gwahh.. Don't….let….him…take…me…gwaah…plea…gwah…" Kazuma clenched his teeth…He was furious. Not only with Takaki but with Jugo as well… How dare he make her go through something like that? She is the only one that no one had any right to touch…Kazuma just couldn't allow this.

" _Look at you Ayano…So weak and helpless….I'm sorry I left you all alone…"_ Ayano then started waking up…

" Ka-Kazuma?..." She mumbled while being somewhere between sleep and reality " did you really…mean that you won't hand me over….?..." Kazuma stared at her with a look full of surprise. She was in such a pain due to her wound and all she was worried about was that?_" You are amazing….princess…" _He then patted her on her head

And told her: " Princess…let ME worry about these things…You have plenty of rest and get better as soon as possible…I've missed your annoying and energetic self…" Ayano closed her eyes again, this time with a pretty satisfying expression on her face. She smiled and said while falling asleep:

"Kazuma….I trust my life in you" Kazuma's eyes widened. He looked at her in the most gentle way ever…He sat back on his chair and kept on staring at her….After a while he lowered his head, placing it on his palms, thinking to himself:

"_This time I won't fail… I promise, I won't …."_

_**Wow Kazuma admitted his feelings…kind of…almost there….**_

_**So he promised that he wont hand her over?...**_

_**But how exactly is he going to do that? Will the rest of the Kanagis trust in him, as well?**_

_**Wait.. Ayano actually goes through with the engagement?**_

_**Snap…Kazuma…you're running out of time!**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm glad you all enjoyed chapter 8 of my fanfic =] I'm trying not to make it too dramatic or tiring =] thank you all for the feedback=]

Sorry for not uploading these days. I thought about taking a break cuz I wasn't getting any good ideas… Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience =]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaze no Stigma ( sorry that I forget to say it in every chapter xD )

On with the story ^^

Sun's rays fell right onto Kazuma's eyes, causing him to slowly wake up. He tried to move but he couldn't.

" Mhhhgg…what is this weight I feel… and this sweet smell?..." It then hit him. _"Of course… I was coming to meet Jugo when I saw Ayano crying… I stayed with her all night…I must have fallen asleep"_ Sometime during the night, Ayano had a nightmare due to her pain, so Kazuma laid beside her to calm her down and fell asleep.

He stood up , really careful, as to not wake Ayano up, and sat on the chair beside her bed, trying to put everything together.

" _So why would someone try and steal Takaki's identity?...What is he after? Could it be Enraiha?...If that's how it is I have to keep a closer eye on Ayano , till I clear things up"_

A sudden moan shook him off of his thoughts. Ayano was starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kazuma staring at her.

" Good morning, princess . Slept well?" Ayano tried to sat up but winced and held her stomach. Kazuma stood up and helped her:

" Easy…" Ayano stared at herself for a while…Something felt..different.

"What happened?..." she said while taking a closer look at her pajamas…" I don't remember wearing those yesterday…" She threw a killer's-eye at Kazuma, her face turned red out of fury and finally she growled:

"K-A-Z-U-M-A-A-A-AAAAAAAA YOU PERVERTTTTTT! WHAT DID YOU DO?AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM? " She tried to summon Enraiha but before she did a sharp pain brought her down to her bed once again….

" Hey calm down princess, your wound re-opened and I had to change your bandages…The other pajamas you were wearing got stained with blood so I changed you into those… "

" My..my wound?...How?..."

Her eyes widened_… " Yesterday…..yesterday…."_

" Wait, you mean you don't remember?" Said Kazuma full of surprise. Ayano turned her head on the other side, so that she wouldn't face Kazuma and said in a trembling and broken voice:

" Go." Kazuma snapped.

"Hmm?.."

"I'm fine now, so you can go…I just need some rest..You said so yourself last night, too, right?" Uh uuh…She had just remembered. Everything. Her conversation with her father, her engagement with Takaki, her confession to Kazuma…Kazuma opened his mouth to talk, but he changed his mind once he realized that Ayano was ready to burst into tears. He knew that all she wanted to do now was to break out and set her mind… he had also told her that he wouldn't hand her over.. She must be really confused. He left a sigh and disappeared.

Ayano then burst into tears…_ " What the heck happened to my life?...An arranged engagement? Kazuma almost confessed?..._ _Everything's such a mess! What do I do? When I accepted Enraiha I knew that there were many responsibilities coming along…But I thought…This one little thing. Marrying the one I love I would be allowed to do. Oh Kazuma. .Why couldn't it be YOU the one?.." _Then the little moment they had last night flashed through her mind:

" _Stop it Ayano… Don't hurt yourself… Your wound re-opened and you're bleeding…And gosh, you're so cute when you're crying…"_

" _Don't worry, princess, I won't hand you over that easily…Especially to him…"_

_" Princess…let ME worry about these things…You have plenty of rest and get better as soon as possible…I've missed your annoying and energetic self…"_

She sat up on her bed, hugged her knees and placed her head on them. _" Did he really mean that or he was just feeling sorry for me?.. Oh boy….What am I gonna do?" _While she was having this little fight with herself, she heard a knock on the door.

" Ms Ayano?... It's Takaki. May I come in?" Ayano wiped her eyes, fixed herself a bit and told him to come in. He walked closer to her and sat beside her. He tried to kiss her hand, like he always does but she didn't let him.

" Ms Ayano, I understand that this must have been much of a shock for you. But we were long decided to get married. It wasn't even our choice"

" You mean you knew?!"

" Well, yeah…That is why I underwent all this training…So that one day I'd be able to stand by your be strong enough to protect you and our family-"

" Our what!? Forget it! I ain't marrying you! You showed up out of nowhere, pretending to be a friend only to gain my trust so that you'd be able to make me yours easier! As IF! YOU"RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU TRIED-" Takaki looked with surprise… he then stood up and leaned closer to her ear.. He said in an evil manner:

" Well, you know princess, this worked with the other members of your family.." Ayano froze.. her eyes widened and she tried to scream. Takaki closed her mouth with his hand and continued talking:

" Tch, tch Ms Ayano…You don't want me to kill your family, now, do you?... " She mumbled something about Kazuma.. " Hmm? Oh Kazuma? * evil laugh* you don't really think that he will come for you, right?... As long as Tsui Ling is still alive he will always abandon you and go after her…isn't that why your woud is over there?... To be honest, me getting married to you will save him a lot of trouble…. " He then let her go, and started walking towards the door. "Oh and don't think of telling anyone about our little conversation here, ne?... Your sweet cousin Ren is too young to die.* evil laugh *. The door slammed and Ayano "woke up". _ "What was that?What…." _ She quickly stood up and got dressed. She had to figure out what was going on. Wasn't he a really kind and sweet person? Why would he do that?... What does he want?..

She then rushed out of her room, when she suddenly stopped. Takaki, was standing there holding Ren in his arms..

"Ren…?"

_**Uh uh! Takaki you're playing rough and dirty!**_

_**Threatening to kill the Kanagis?...Dragging Ren into this?**_

_**Kazuma will kill you xD **_

_**Stay tuned lovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I gave you a little fright there with Ren didn't i? Don't worry , I love him too much to let him get hurt..For now…

Thank you for the feedback =]

On with the story =]

" REN! What did you do to him you monster?" Ayano screamed, as she was still in shock from yesterday's and today's events.

" Oh, this?... Well, let's say it is a warning to make sure you won't tell anyone… he is just unconscious. He heard us talking. Here take him. When he wakes up make sure he got the message as well…Bye, princess. See you tonight…"He smirked and left.

What the hell?

He dragged Ren into this, too? And Ayano cannot tell anyone now. And all this princess thing… Ayano was getting more and more furious! But with Ren around there was nothing she could do..

" _I suppose I'll have to go through with the engagement for now…" _Ayano took Ren to his room and had him lay down.

" Hey, Ren, wake up.. Are you ok? Ren." Ren started waking up…He was mumbling Kazuma's name.

" It's ok Ren. It's me Ayano… It's fine now.." He woke up for good once he remembered what had just happened.

" Nee-sa! Are you allright? He didn't hurt you did he? I'm sorry nee-sa, I tried to run and call for Kazuma but I wasn't fast enough" He was crying and hugging Ayano… She hugged him as well and said in a sad and calm voice:

" Listen Ren. I'm sure you heard how things are like at the moment. That is why I'll have to get engaged to Takaki. You , in the meantime, can't tell anyone. Not even Kazuma. No matter what. There is something on that guy that scares me and I have a feeling that he knows exactly where to hit. Please, only for this time, play along with me and lie to everyone." Ren's eyes widened as he felt something warm on his head… It was Ayano's tears. She hugged him a lot tighter and started shaking. _" I've never seen nee-sa so…terrified…Ok Ren.. This time you have to protect her… You have to lie….Don't worry nee-sa… I'll protect you…"_ Ayano let go of him and wiped his eyes.

" Now, stay here and calm down for a while, ne? I'll have to go and talk to father about the engagement.."

" I'm sorry Ayano… That I'm so weak…"

" You're not weak, Ren. You can do things that other kids at your age can't. You throw fire from your hands. It's just that he is witty… But honestly, you being here is all the strength I need…" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him for one more time. Then left.

Jugo was alone,, enjoying his tea, when the door opened.

" May I come in?...We need to talk" Jugo nodded and Kazuma went and sat beside him.

" Are you really going to force Ayano into this engagement?" Jugo sighed.

" Took you long enough… I had started to worry that you might give up…" Kazuma's eyes continued:

" I know that you came here to talk about the engagement but as crazy as it may sound, this matter is not in my hands. The whole marriage thing was decided by Spirit Blaze King and the elders of the Kanagi family. I only follow orders. Even if that means " killing" my own daughter…." Kazuma was furious. Whas was this man thinking?

" Hey Ju-"

" But I know someone who can stop this…." Kazuma snapped…" Has this anything to do with what you said that day in the hospital?" But before Jugo was able to answer, a knock on the door cut him off.

" Father, it's me Ayano. May I come in?..."

"Of course." Ayano stood a bit at the door. She had literally grabbed it, trying to keep herself up. On the inside, she was more than just terrified but she tried to keep calm. She walked clolser to her father, and sat between him and Kazuma like always. Kazuma was staring at her… She was..different.. She was more scared…he tried to reach for her but he stopped once she started talking.

" Father, I thought about it a lot. I want to go through with this engagement." Both of the men's eyes widened. They were in awe. She had just walked in and said that she accepts to get engaged to Takaki?! Ayano? Jugo opened his mouth to speak but quickly changed his mind when he saw how serious Ayano was. Kazuma , however, couldn't accept something like that. Ayano stood up and headed for the door. Kazuma grabbed her and dragged her to her room..

" What are you doing Kazuma? That hurts you know!"

"Shut up…What's with you accepting the engagement? " Kazuma expected that Ayano would scream or attack him with Enraiha. Instead she was rubbing her wrist, she turned away so that she wouldn't look Kazuma in the eyes and said surprisingly calm:

" Well, I am the heir of the Kanagis. That is my du-"

"Don't go selling me the bullshit about your duty and responsibilities again Ayano.. I'm not buying it! I know better than anyone how much you detest this engagement.. So tell me why?" Kazuma hit his fist on the wall. Ayano didn't answer…He grabbed her by her wrists:

" Tell me Ayano! Why did you agree on that engagement? You, yourself said that you wanted me to take you away from him, didn't you? What now? Did you grow to like him more than you like me?" Yeah, obviously kazuma was furious ans jealous and was talking nonsense. Ayano, on the other hand, was completely expressionless.

" What if I do like him?" Kazuma stopped talking and looked at her with eyes open wide.

" Come one Ayano… we both know you don't like him..-"

" BECAUSE I LIKE YOU?WHY MUST EVERYTHING REVOLVE AROUND YOU KAZUMA?YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY MAN IN THIS WORLD YOU KNOW...Besides… you are still in love with Tsui Ling. I'm sure that one day you'll go after her if you get the chance.. I have to look after my own life as well… "

" Is that so?...Have it your way then.. JUST DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU REALIZE YOUR MISTAKE!" Kazuma shouted and disappeard…

Tears fell from Ayano's eyes… " I'm sorry Kazuma.. I'm only trying to protect you all…" she whispered…

" Ms Ayano, this is your dress for tonight's party." Yuka said as she entered her room. Ayano was hiding in her bathroom, pretending to be naked. She came out only after Yuka had left. She looked at her clothes and shoes and begun to prepare for the engagement party.

The time was almost midnight and Kazuma was getting ready to meet up with a whore to pass his night. He was putting on his jacket when his phone rung.

" Ren?.."

_**Wow… so did Ayano get engaged to Takaki?**_

_**Why did Ren call Kazuma?...**_

_**Wait.. What do you mean Ayano and Takaki will live together?**_

_**Uh oh Kazuma…. You're screwd xD**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello LovezZz ^^ How are you? I'm really sorry it turned out to be so dramatic… I don't have anything planned… I let the story flow by itself =] My other stories weren't much of a success so I'm kinda scared … I'll try my best =] Thank you all =]

On with the story ^^

" Ren ?" Ren's voice was breaking as he was calling Kazuma's name…

"Ka…zuma…. *sniff* *sniffff* I'm so-I'm sorry…I should have told you earlier…."

" Ren, calm down..I'm coming to where you are… where are you?"

" I'm-I'm home…Co-come straight to my room,ne?…"

" Ok Ren…I'm on my way.." Kazuma closed the phone and left flying to the Kanagis.

"_Ren sounded really upset on the phone.. I only hope that, that Takaki guy didn't do anything to hurt him.. If that's how it is..Takaki make your prayers.."_

Kazuma, finally, arrived right outside Ren's room. He used his wind to ulnlock the windows and went in. Ren run into Kazuma's hands mumbling something that sounded like _" Sorry, Ayano, my fault, Takaki…"_ Kazuma pushed him back, placing his hands on Ren's shoulders and shaking him gently telling him to stop crying. Ren did so and started talking:

"Kazuma… It is my fault..It all is my fault…If only I had told you guys earlier, this wouldn't have happened!" Kazuma was getting more and more worried… There was actually something that neither _He nor Ayano _ knew, plus it was so important that had made Ren so frustrated and scared.

" What are you talking about?"

"You see… This morning, after you left, Takaki was in Ayano's room for sometime..I…I heard them talking…he was threatening her. I know for sure that he said that he would hurt me and the rest of the family, if Ayano didn't agree on the engagment. He also said something about you but his voice was too low and i didn't really understand. After that he noticed me and left her room chasing after me..I tried to fight him but he was too stong. He used some kind of magic that I have never seen. It felt as if darkness was going to swallow me..I couldn't move and after a while I passed out.."

" What? Is that why Ayano accepted this engagement? What is she, an idiot? She could have trusted me..Doesn't she think that I can beat the guy up?"

" Nii-sa…It's not that simple…She was really terrified…She said that there is something in this guy that scares the crap out of her. She said that he knows where to hit. It was the first time I ever saw Ayano so..so weak and afraid…"

Dead silence fell all over the room. Kazuma was extremely mad at both with Ayano and Ren that kept silence, but the one he was angry at, the most, was Takaki. Who was he to cause them so mush fear and pain?...Who was he to threaten Ayano and attack Ren?... He was furious. Takaki's time had already started counting backwards.

" Where is a Ayano? I didn't see her in her room… Is the party still going on?" Ren swallowed…He was about to tell Kazuma something he soooo wasn't going to like…

" Nope, the party was over a couple of hours ago….As for nee-sa… She will no longer live at this house." He rolled his eyes all over the room.

" What do you mean?"

" See… after the engagement was over it was decided that Ayano and Takaki will have to live together at his house. No one knows where it is, though. It was Takaki's order that no one knows where they are going to be living until he decides to say so himself. I'm really worried about Ayano. She really looked like she was about to break."

Kazuma clenched his fists and teeth. He opened the windows and said:

" I'm going to find her Ren. Don't worry. As for you, stick as close to Jugo as you can. If you are with people around then Takaki won't be able to harm you. Wait for my news. Don't tell anyone I came. " He flew away in search of Ayano.

" Stupid hot-headed girl! What do you think you're doing trying to get through this alone?Just wait till I get to you..Idiot!"

" _But I;m still worried about what Ren said…A magic he's never seen before?...He might be young but when it comes to magic users Ren takes a win...And what was it that he told her about me, that made her not even tell ME?..."_

" Takaki, you're dead meat!" Kazuma was flying for hours, trying to catch a scent of Ayano or that jerk!But to his surprise, there was no sign of either of them.

"What the hell?...That reminds me of Pandemonium.. Like someone's put a barrier around them…_Damn…that's making it harder for me to find her.." _

" Feeling tired of chasing around the little brat…Kazuma **Kanagi**?" A male voice came out of nowhere only to make Kazuma more angry than he already was.

"Bernhardt, why aren't I surprised that you are involved in this?" Said Kazuma while turning around to face him.

" Where is she? " Bernhardt smirked..

" Why want her when you can have your sweet Tsui Ling?" Kazuma threw him a few blades of wind.

" STOP MESSING WITH ME! TSUI LING IS DEAD!"

" And if I told you that I can bring her back?What would you say?.." Kazuma stopped attacking and stood still…

Then Bernhardt created a split on his field and showed Kazuma, Lapis laying down on a table. He looked at Kazuma and said:

"I can bring her back. You can take her away and live a happy life together with no one bothering you.. No magic,no youmas, no me, no nothing!..."

" But…." He then created another split on the other side of the field and there was Ayano, unconscious and tied up. She wasn't hit or something, but she really looked exhausted. As if someone had taken her vitality away from her. Kazuma noticed that but….

" Well?...make a choice….." Kazuma was speechless… All he could say was..:

"Tsui…Ling…."

_**Oops! Looks like Kazuma is having a really hard time there uh?**_

_**What will he choose I wonder?**_

_**I don't know either myself…**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ** I'm thinking about writing another oneshot on Kaze no Stigma =] so if you have any requests or ideas please let me know ^^

Thank you all for the feedback =] I love you ^^

On with the story ^^

" Tsui…Ling?" Tsui Ling then stood up and headed towards Kazuma. She took his head in her palms and said with an innocent and calm voice:

"Kazuma….You haven't forgotten about me right?...You haven't forgotten about your promise,right? You promised to protect me… I know I wished you were dead but at that moment I was mad and scared… now I want to be with you….Kazuma…" Kazuma had closed his eyes listening carefully to what she was saying. He tried to resist but he was feeling such peace near her…He would be able to atone for what he did to her, for failing to protect her…Yes…. All he had to do was say so and Bernhardt_.. " Wait! Bernhardt? What was I thinking?" _Then a blade of wind pierced through Tsui Ling and her body was thrown back.

" You scooped too low, this time Bernhardt…Trying to use my one and only weakness to make me fall for your stupid plans… * smirk*….What do you take me for?A fool? Tsui Ling is dead… This is nothing more than a cheap imitation of her. Now..hand Ayano over to me before my wind pierce through your body as well.! " Bernhardt then, smirked, raised Ayano's body and a light came out of her, whereas her screams were as loud as ever. Kazuma covered his eyes and tried to get closer to her but as soon as he touched the light he was thrown back at a tree.

"What the hell was that?..." Kazuma stood up ready to kick Bernhardt's ass but the only ones that were left there was him and Ayano. Laying in the ground unconscious. He run over to her side and tried to wake her up.

" Ayano! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Ayano opened her eyes really slowly and carefully stood up.

" Are you ok?" Ayano brushed the back of her head.

" Ha-hai…" He left a sigh of relief.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO GO THROUGH THIS ON YOUR OWN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING UH?DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT I'D BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU-"Ayano was staring at him with a look full of curiosity and cut him off saying:

" Do I know you?" He froze.

" What are you talking about you brat!? Making fun of me at a time like this..-"

" No, seriously, do I know you?" Kazuma stared at her from head to toe… "_maybe she is mad at me or something… Let's make a real test.."_ Kazuma leaned over her ear and whispered in a very lustful way:

" Well then..may I remind you?" and licked her ear…. Well normally Ayano would have already summoned Enraiha and would try to kill him..Instead….:

" Well? Since when is licking someone's ear is a way to make them remember?What are you stupid?" Ayano just stood up, brushed herself a little to take off the dirt and started walking. Kazuma was left dumbfounded. He had just licked her ear and there was no reaction?! REALLY?! The heck?

_" Well, maybe she doesn't remember after all..It must be due to the shock" _Then a car stopped right in front of them and Takaki came out of it..  
" Babyy where have you been? I got so worried…!" and so he jumped on her and hugged her with all his might…Well…Ayano's reaction was nothing like Kazuma expected..

" I'm fine honey… It's ok..It is over now… Let's go home.." And she hugged him back. Ayano was getting ready to get in the car when Kazuma grabbed her arm and ask her furiously:

" What the the heck do you think you're doing? How can you hug someone who caused you so much pain?" Ayano just looked at him and said:

" What? Takaki is my fiancé, he'd never do anything to hurt me!… The one who's causing me pain is you!" and she pulled her arm out of Kazuma's grip." And why are you even mad? We don't know each other, do we?"

"So, how long do you plan on bothering my fiancé?" Takaki said while smirking in a very evil way...

" It's none of your business…" Kazuma grabbed Ayano once again. " As for you, I don't know what the hell happened but you're coming with me!" But before he could take a step, Ayano tried to summon Enraiha but instead she collapsed right in front of him.

" Aya-" But Kazuma was immediately interrupted by Takaki… All that Kazuma remembers is that Takaki was whispering something to him then everything blacked out.

The next morning Kazuma woke up in his bedroom, naked with a woman on his side…

" _What?.. A dream?..."_

_**Soo Ayano's memory's gone**_

_**And kazuma woke up in his bedroom?**_

_**What's wrong with this fanfic? xD**_

_**Sorry it is soo short! =]**_

_**Hope you enjoyyyy ^^**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry, I didn't upload anything this weekend^^ FYI I decided that I should take a break once a week to plan my upcoming chapters and rest my mind a little^^

Thank you for the feedback =]

Kazuma, got up from his bed and went to take a shower. He kept on thinking of what he thought that's been a dream.

Everything was so blurry. He also had this weird feeling, like when you wake up but you're still dreaming. When he came out of the bathroom, the woman was gone. _"Hmm..She must have left when I was in the shower. But this is bizzard …I have the impression that something isn't right here. Well, maybe it's because of that dream.. It was pretty vivid, though. Whatever, I better go talk to Uncle Jugo about Takaki. How did the engagement go, I wonder." _ Kazuma dressed up and left for the Kanagi residence.

He was flying to the Kanagis, when he saw a very familiar person whom ,for no specific reason, decided to follow.

" _Who is she?... Why do I feel so obsessed with her?..." _He kept on following her for hours. He had totally forgotten about Ayano, Jugo, Ren, Takaki. Everyone. He just kept on following that woman who for some reason was drawing him to her. She was just walking. He was just following her. She suddenly stopped and her voice finally came out loud.

"Why?" She then turned and faced him with a very angry face." Why are you following me Kazuma? Weren't you the one who let me die even though you promised to protect me?You even chose another woman! How dare you? HOW?"

Kazuma stood stunned. The unknown woman that he was feeling so attached to, was his one and only Tsui Ling. But how was that possible?. Wasn't she..dead? His panic begun to grow greater. For the very first time in his life, Kazuma felt terrified. He felt lost and kinda..manipulated. He felt like a pawn. He couldn't really explain why, he just knew that there was something out of place.

" This is getting a little old, don't you think, Bernhardt?" But unfortunately it wasn't him the one to set him up this bad. " Well….?" His patience was running thin…. Of course, waiting time wasn't going to last any longer. Footsteps were coming closer and closer to him. He turned back, expecting to see Bernhardt with another one of his " Kazuma-has-to-choose-Tsui-Ling-or-Ayano" plan. Instead, he saw Takaki walking towards him , holding a wooden box. It had an "A" carved on it and it was really pretty. Kazuma looked at him and then tried to attack him with his wind but failed. Takaki smirked.

" You are in my world, Kazuma Yagami. You cannot harm me as long as I don't want you to."

" Why did you bring me here, Takaki? What do you want from me?"

" Oh, from you? Nothing special. I just want you to get out of my way. I'm here to take my revenge, but you are causing me a lot of extra trouble and I cannot afford losing any more time playing around. "

"Revenge? From who? And what do I have to do with this?"

"But from the Kanagis, of course!...They'll pay for each and every day I had to suffer….Yes….They'll feel my wrath and-" Kazuma cut him off.

" Hey, hey now… Calm down buddy. Why don't you start by telling me who you truly are?"

" My name is Shoun Kanagi. I used to be a member of the Kanagi family. I'm actually surprised that you don't know of me. I mean, we sort of share the same destiny here…"

" What do you mean by that?"

"You were thrown out of the family because you weren't a fire user, right? Well, I was thrown out for the same reason. I had to go through all this humiliation, all this pain, all this loneliness. " Kazuma just stood there listening to his story. He was beginning to understand what was the root of his wrath but he also knew that there were a few persons he didn't want to be dragged into this, and those were Ayano and Ren. He wouldn't get in his way, if what he wanted was to kill the Kanagis but he definitely wouldn't let him touch those two.

"When I left the Kanagi's residence i had to wander for weeks, until someone pittied me and took me in. It was an old monk, who lived alone somewhere near Hokkaido. He treated my injuries and decided to bring me up as his own son, It was after a few months, when I realized that I was a fire user. I actually had powers but it took a little longer for them to appear."

"Why didn't you come back then?You'd just show them that you are a fire user and you'd be acknowledged."

"It's not that simple. You don't understand. If they hadn't chosen to throw me away and they had let me stay, they would have known… BUT nooo! They had to treat me like trash. That's why I decided to grow stronger and come back for revenge…To show them what they're losing!"

" The place we are now..This kind of thing, cannot be done by a fire user..What kind of magic is this?"

"This is the magic of Shadows…It allows me to use your darkest secrets and haunt you, creating a world that'll only cause you pain, insecurity, fear, sorrow. A plain hell. "

" It's the same thing you used on Ren too, right?"

" Kind of..I only tried to scare him."

" Why did you steal Takaki's identity?"

"Back when I was still living at the Kanagis, I once heard about the arranged engagement. When I was on a training trip at Kyoto, I met him there…It was the perfect chance to infiltrate the Kanagis and make them feel pain from the inside. I had to hit them right where it hurt them….Ayano." Kazuma snapped. Takaki had just said the magic word that signed his death contract!

" Listen buddy, you better leave her out of this. She doesn't have anything to do with your situation."

" She is the heiress of the Kanagis. She wielded Enraiha from a very young age.. Actually she is the perfect aim…"Kazuma looked at him with hatred. He was mad right now…And Takaki knew that damn well.!

"That is where you come in, Kazuma. I know that you are going to try and stop me from hurting her so here is how things are: In this box I have Ayano's memories. Only those that are associated to you. If by any chance, you cause me any trouble during my stay here, I will destroy her memories and crush her mind, condemning her to a life full of darkness and insanity."

" And what difference would that make?!" Kazuma snarled.

" Let's say…That I somehow grew fond of her..I might let her live..after I make her suffer like I suffered…"

" You son of a-"

" Make sure you stay out of my way Yagami….Otherwise your little precious girl might…. Oh and don't think of going near Ren, either…The kid has some talent..Maybe I will take his powers, as well…" Takaki laughed and started walking away from Kazuma. He in the meantime tried to follow him but he suddenly felt really weak and dizzy. He stretched his arm to reach for Takaki but instead everything went black and he collapsed.

When he opened his eyes, he was at the place where him and Ayano parted last time. The car wasn't there and Kazuma couldn't sense Ayano anywhere. He put his arm on his forehead and growled.

"Damn you, Takaki…"

_**Wow..Wow…That was weird..xD**_

_**Yeap, Kazuma I hate you, I'm pretty sure you noticed that…**_

_**You deserve it damn it Mu hhahaha * evil smile ***_

_**Oh well, let's see how he is going to save Ayano now… **_

_**Bernhardt partners up with Takaki… What are his motives?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	14. Extra

**A/N: ** ok… So i think it is time to clear things up. It's been a really messed up story and I think I got you guys confused.

First things first:

**Real Takaki Kanagi: **Takaki Kanagi was _**adopted **_by the Kanagis at the age of 5. First he was born as a human but right after his birth, Spirit Blaze King himself, blessed him with the Blue Flame so that one day, he'd be able to marry Ayano and give an offspring that can wield both Blue and Crismon Flame. At the age of 11 ( Ayano was 7 ) he was secretly engaged to Ayano ( however they had to redo the engagement, in public this time). After their first engagement was over, Takaki was sent to some training course, which included many trips and a life of a lonely man as he had to become strong so that he'd be able to be the Leader of the kanagis.2 months ago, Takaki was killed by Shoun.

**Shoun Kanagi: **When Shoun was 12 years old, he was thrown out of the family, because he was thought to be a common human. He had to leave there, and wander for weeks till he was taken in by a monk, near Hokkaido. However, as time went by, Shoun discovered that he was actually a fire user and that his abilities appeared just a bit later. Grieving for revenge, he asked from the monk to help him control his abilities and also teach him some other techniques so as to be skiller and kill the Kanagis. He coincidentally went on a training trip, at Kyoto when he met up with Takaki. Knowing Takaki's background, he came up with a great plan that'd help him with his revenge. He killed Takaki, took on his identity and infiltrated into the Kanagis. Their resemblance wasn't that striking, but Takaki and Shoun had lived far for quite sometime now, so it would only be expected that Takaki had changed. Now he grew to love Ayano and thinks of stealing her from Kazuma but his hatred is yet to calm, so he actually thinks on taking it mostly on her. **P.S.** – The ability that Shoun was taught by the monk is called, the Power of the Shadows and it allows to a person to use someone's deepest fears and secrets and create a dimension in which he can drive the person mad by making them re-live some certain situation.

**Kazuma's dream-Ayano's memory: **Ayano has lost her memory. The whole dream thing starts after Ayano has already lost her memory and collapses in front of Kazuma. He, in the meantime, having all his attention to Ayano, doesn't realize that Takaki( Shoun ) takes advantage of the situation and uses his ability. In his dream he is being told that If he tries to save Ayano, Takaki will toss her memories and crush her mind, causing her to go crazy and suffer a life of insanity. However, if Kazuma doesn't do so, Ayano will still have to perish some punishment. Kazuma doesn't want that and now he has to try and find a way to kick Takaki's butt…

**Jugo's POV: **Jugo, doesn't know exactly what the whole situation is like. You could say it is his instinct who tells him that something is wrong with Takaki. He had to go through with the engagement too, only because of the elders of the Kanagi family but he actually hopes that Kazuma finds a way to prove that he is more worthy to marry her.

**Genma's POV:** Genma cares about nothing else but power and fame. He was promised by the elders to be given these two , if he made sure that the both of them ( Takaki-Ayano ) marry. Also, he feared that Kazuma might get closer to her, so he tried his best to make everything happen really quickly.

**Ren's POV: **Ren had only heard about Ayano being secretly engaged, but didn't pay so much of attention as he didn't expect neither Ayano nor Jugo to agree on this. Unfortunately both of them did.

**Ayano's condition: **After being threatened by Takaki, Ayano was terrified and accepted to get engaged to him. When it is decided that she moves in with Takaki, she has no other choice but to agree. Leaving the party, she thinks that the two of them are heading to their new home but while on road, Takaki uses his ability and knocks her unconscious. When she finally wakes up, her mind is totally messed up and she ends up having completely forgotten about Kazuma and believing that Takaki is the love of her life. When Kazuma tries to take her with him, Ayano keeps on telling him how she doesn't know of him. She tries to summon her Enraiha but Bernhardt has seaed her powers away, leaving her be a common girl. After trying extremely hard to summon Enraiha, Ayano loses balance and collapses in front of Kazuma.

**Bernardt's part: **As we already now, his only goal is to make Kazuma suffer. When he accidentally finds out about Takaki seeking for revenge, he uses him to make Kazuma pain. So he teams up with him and the two of them together make plans as to how they are going to destroy the Kanagis.

**Wow.. So many things I had to explain.. I hope it helps you get the story better…**

**I'm sorry it is like that but I already told you how I haven't everything planned. =] I'm eager to see how this is going to end, as well =]**

**Oh and for those who are afraid that Takaki will get Ayano.. Don't worry… ^^**

**Thank you all for the feedback and if you have any further questions, feel free to ask…**

**Stay tuned LovezZz**

**xxOOxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry it took too long to update, but I had to update my other stories as well =]

**Plus:** For the time being, I'll keep on referring to Shoun as Takaki because not everyone in the story knows of his true identity yet.

**Before I move on with the next chapter I'd like to notify that there are going to be a few more new characters (fictional) that will be taking part in the story as well. Those persons will be:**

**Yoshinori Masanobu - **Takaki's head-butler and right hand ( water/ice user )

**Aika Taketomo **- Head-maid/ common human ( she once helped him when he was still wandering and when he went back to the Kanagis he took her in as a thank you)

**Also: **I was going to end this story the night of the engagement, once Takaki's identity would be revealed but since I've been getting so many reviews so as to continue the story I will. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Thank you all for the feedback ^^

So enjoyyy ^^

Kazuma went back to his hotel room, he took a shower and went to bed right away. " Damn! I'm so exhausted.. What a day…" _" but that was much of a fight… It took it's tool on me..Takaki surely is a powerful man.. And this kind of power…I didn't even understood it when he got me… Ayano… just wait for me…"_ Kazuma turned off the lights and slept like there was no tomorrow.

Back at Takaki's house, Ayano was still laying unconscious in her bed. Takaki was sitting next to her watching her. Aiko had just finished caressing her injury and changing Ayano's clothes.

" This is all for tonight, master. Do you want anything else?" Said Aika while she was picking up the bandages and Ayano's clothes.

" No, Aika. You may leave now. I won't be needing you at all. Oh, yeah and call Yoshinori, I need him to do something for me." Aika bowed and left, gently closing the door behind her so that she wouldn't wake Ayano up.

Takaki, was walking up and down the room, glancing randomly at Ayano while thinking about what he should do next.

" _Damn…Even though I hate her so much for everything she has…She..She…It's just that smile… Grr…" _He stopped moving and stared at her. Even though his expression was really harsh a minute ago, seeing her in such a condition actually was breaking his heart.. For the very first time, after so long, he was feeling sorry for someone, and that scared him. He had tried so hard to become a worthy and strong man in order to take his revenge. He even partnered up with Bernhardt, Kazuma's worst enemy, to make sure that each and every member of the Kanagi family would suffer and then die… But since he met Ayano…He did threaten her and stuff but he just didn't know how he should act. A sudden wind shook him off of his thoughts.

" Did you call for me, Master?" Yoshinori put his right arm on his stomach and bowed down while addressing his master. Takaki turned and looked at him with a bit of an irritated face.

" You were late!"

" I'm sorry master. I was patrolling around the house to make sure that no one followed you" Takaki sat down.

" I want you to do something for me…"

Ayano started waking up. She looked around to understand where she was. _ "What is this place?...My head, is killing me….What hap-" _Suddenly a male voice cut her off.

" _Ayano, you must listen carefully to what I have to say. From now on, you are being assigned a very difficult task, though I'm sure that if it's you, it's gonna be fine." _Ayano was trying to see where the voice was coming from but there was no one near her.

" _I bet you are really scared at the moment. But don't worry. I'm here to give you back something that you've lost. However, I cannot give it to you immediately, so you'll have to use your own mind as well… Here is your first hint:_

_Kazuma Yagami….I'll keep in touch with you..Stay safe…my child.." _ Then a white light showed up and blinded her…

"_Wha..what?What ?" _

Ayano woke up in a room not familiar at all. She jolted off the bed but Takaki was there and gently pushed her down.

" Oh Ms Ayano, please..it is not good for your health to move so suddenly. You need rest." Ayano looked at him and tried to put her thoughts to an order.

" Uhm…"

" Oh yes, I guess you don't remember what happened yesterday. Am I right?" Ayano nodded.

" Well, we got engaged. On our way here we got attacked and you lost consciousness due to the shock."

" Attacked?...By who?" She was trying so hard to remember but all she was seeing inside her mind was a blank page.

" But by Kazuma Yagami, of course." Ayano snapped.

" Ka-Kazuma Yagami?.." Takaki threw her a very suspicious look. She should only be able to remember the memories he gave her.

" Do you know him?"

" Uhm me? No…..Oh… my head…" Takaki leaned closer and touched her cheek.

" Oh, my dear Ayano, you had to go through all this hardship…Even though your condition…All because of that Kazuma…But now I am here to protect you..As your fiancé and as your husband to be…" And so he kissed her. Ayano returned the kiss but was still a little reluctant. After the kiss was over, Takaki smirked and left, with the excuse of having some matters to take care of.

Ayano kept looking around the room. She was thinking about her engagement, her living with Takaki, the supposed attack.. Something just seemed out of place. A knock on the door, stopped her from her thinking.

" Mis Ayano.. May I come in?" The door slightly opened and Aika made her way in. Ayano waved her to come in.

" Mis Ayano, master Takaki said that you are currently a bit confused, so he asked me to personally take care of you and help you recover. My name is Aika Taketomo and I'm the head maid of this house. Pleased to meet you." Aika bowed down but Ayano nodded her to stand up.

" Please, I don't like all this formality. And you can call me Ayano, ne?" She winked at her.

" But Ms Ayano, I might lose my job if I don't show you respect."

" It is an order. Since I am also a master of this place. Okay?" Aika smiled.

" Fine, but only when it is the two of us" Ayano smiled as well.

" So, Aika, where is this place?..." Aika opened the dresser and took out a few clothes for Ayano to wear.

" Uhm, we do not know..The only ones who know the exact location of this residence are master Takaki and Yoshinori"

" Yoshinori?" Ayano stood up and started getting dressed with the help of Aika.

" Mhhm.. Yoshinori is the head butler of master Takaki and his right hand as well. Master Takaki trusts him a lot. Whenever, master Takaki isn't around you can always turn to him. He'll definatelly help you. He might seem cold and distant but he is only trying to do his job."

" I see…" Aika walked to the window, pushed the curtains aside and said to Ayano, while turning to face her:

" Well?Shall we show you around, Ayano?" Ayano smiled and stood up.

" Yeap..Let's go "

The two women, left Ayano's bedroom and walked laughing and smiling. Takaki, was at the back of the corridor and looking at the two whispered..

" _I'll make you mine…."_

_**Whatt!? Takaki fell for her!**_

_**And someone is trying to give her memories back?**_

_**Bernhardt's plans go against Takaki's?**_

_**This is getting interesting….**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kaze no Stigma =] (Wish I owned Kazuma though, well, wishes..wishes… )

Enjoyyy ^^

Ayano spent the whole morning walking around the house with Aika, getting to know the crew and the place as well. She had completely forgotten about her dream, she had completely forgotten about Kazuma, she had completely forgotten about her life before. It was as if, someone had suddenly torn her apart from her previous life and had placed her to some totally new world, which for her, now, seemed more than normal. Yes, unfortunately Takaki's plan was working - I might say - too well for him for the time being….Only…. Because Bernhardt has other plans…

It was already evening when Kazuma decided to wake up… You can't blame him , though. His fight with Takaki and Bernhardt was a long and a hard one. Not to mention that he failed to save Ayano. If there was a thing he really hated doing, was to sit and do nothing when someone he cared for needed his help. But at his condition at that moment he'd only get himself killed. So the best thing he had to do was to take a good rest and clear his mind up, so that he'd be able to figure out a way to take Ayano back without causing her any harm. He was taking a shower when the door knocked.

" Nii-saa.. Are you home?" Kazuma, hearing his brother's voice, he used his magic and let him in.

" I'll be out in a minute. There are refreshments in the fridge, so help yourself till I come out" Ren walked towards the fridge and opened it. He stared at its interior for a while, to make up his mind, and after some minutes he grabbed a bottle of grape juice and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to pass his time while waiting for his brother.

"…_references has been made to polluted water around specific places in the city. The cause of this incident is yet to be announced whereas scientists are afraid of further damage…." _

"Hmm, I wonder what could have caused this"

" Our current lifestyle doesn't leave much of a choice, you know" Kazuma had just come out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

" Nii-saa!" Ren jumped on his brother and hugged him really really tight! " I'm so glad you're allright! I was so scared yesterday.. So where is Ayano? Is she out or something?" Kazuma stared down at his little brother. Knowing of his great love towards Ayano, telling him that he actually failed to save her wasn't the easiest task in the world. He put his hands on Ren's shoulders and knelled down, so as to be able to face him straight to the eyes.

" We need to talk..." Ren glanced at him with a very worried look. " Ayano isn't here…Last night I failed to bring her back home with me…. I'm sorry…" Kazuma lowered his head. He was expecting an eye of disapproval coming from his brother. Instead our little Ren hugged his brother and with tears in his eyes, he said:

" You are not hurt, are you? I'm glad that you are alive..He was too powerful, even for you, right?... So it's ok…As long as you are allright, I know that you'll figure out a way to bring her back… I know you… Ni-saa…" Kazuma widened his eyes and returned the hug to his brother, leaving a tear fall from his right eye.

" Let's work hard together and save nee-sa, ne? Nii-sa" Ren smiled and so did Kazuma.

" Yes, let's do it kid. "

" Yoshinori..Did you do as I told you ?" Takaki took a sip of his tea.

" Yes master. I poisoned at least half of the water sources around the city…" Takaki smirked.

" Good, now let's wait for _him _to make his move." A knock at the door interrupted the two men's discussion.

" Takaki, it's me Ayano. May I come in? " Takaki nodded to Yoshinori to leave and also told Ayano to came in.

" What a pleasant surprise, my dear. How come and you aren't resting? Doesn't your wound hurt?" Ayano walked in and sat next to him.

" A little. I'll be going to sleep in a while so it's ok ." Ayano looked kind of worried so Takaki thought that she might have remembered something.

" Is there something the matter, Ayano? You don't look well." Ayano blushed and rolled her eyes all over the room.

" Uhm, well, you see…I kinda missed you…" Takaki was surprised and happy at the same time about what he heard, so without thinking he asked:

" You did?"

" Yes…Isn't it normal for a girl to miss her boyfriend?... It's just that I've been having this feeling of gap all day long…and it's extremely annoying.." Takaki immediately understood what Ayano was talking about. Her memories might be gone, for now, but her feelings for Kazuma were _that _strong… However, right now he was at his district so he had the upper hand.

" Forgive me, fro neglecting you, my dear Ayano. But I had some really important matters to take care of.. " Ayano snapped.

" Where those matters more important than I am?" Ok Takaki was living in heaven…Not only had Ayano told him that she had missed him but also she was actually making a scene... He quited daydreaming , though, and went back to talking to her.

" But they had to do with me guaranteing your safety.."

" My- My safety?" Ayano pointed at herself and made a funny face.

" Yes…Since you are my fiancé now, there are many people who might try to attack you and kill you… So I have to make sure that all security measures are being taken each and every day.. " Ayano calmed down and sat again..

" Oh I see…" Takaki stood up and stretched his hand to reach for Ayano.  
" May we go and have our dinner now, my dear?" Ayano gave him her hand. He kissed it and helped her up. The both of them headed to the dinning room where someone uninvited was waiting for them.

" What are _you _doing here?"

_**Ren and Kazuma are going to make plans, uh?**_

_**And an uninvited guest at Takaki's house?**_

_**Ayano feels…that "something" is missing..!?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback and the support =] I love you guysss ^^**

**Enjoyyyyy =**

Bernhardt was sitting at the end of table, having a plate placed in front of him.

" I'm here to have dinner with you, my friend. Since I wasn't present at your engagement, I came here to wish you and your fiancé the best" he said as he raised his glass of wine. Ayano turned to look at Takaki to see his reaction. He was mad and worried at the same time. Ayano couldn't really tell what their relationship was like but at that moment all she could understand was that Takaki wanted him out.

" Uhm…Takaki…Do you know him?..." She said with a bit of trembling voice. Takaki shook his head off his thoughts and answered her:

" Oh..Yes… he is..an old friend of mine… "

" It doesn't seem like that to me, though….You look upset.." Takaki softened his expression as he looked at her. He didn't want to upset her, too.

" It's just that we haven't met for a long time and i'm kinda mad at him for not keeping in touch with me…Right, ol' pal?" He said while he threw a hate-glance at him. Yes, they were co-operating but there was always a chance of Bernhardt betraying him.

" Of cource…_Pal… _You see I was busy travelling…This time I was at an isolated island, so I couldn't contact you at whichever way. " Ayano looked at the two man, then hung her head and just sat down.

" I'm starving….Can we eat, now, please?" Takaki smiled at her and sat as well..

" As you wish, my dear" Ayano blushed and lowered her head. Takaki smiled. He was really thinking that he had earned Ayano and that they'd be together forever.

So the dinner went pretty well. It was like an ordinary dinner with a long-seen friend. Once they had all eaten, Ayano stood up and headed for her room. The two men went to Takaki's office to continue with their talking.

" So.. what is the true intention of your coming here, Bernhardt?"

"I wanted to make sure that you won't betray me, Takaki"

" And what made you think that?" Bernhardt raised his voice:

" You have grown feelings for this girl and that is making you weak… Who knows, maybe you'll feel sorry for her and undo your spell" Takaki swallowed.

" Of course I wouldn't do such a think! Besides, who told you that I love her?I'm only playing good to her so that it'll hurt her more later!" Takaki showed his "bad" side to Bernhardt, trying to play tough and convince him that his only purpose was to take revenge, therefore to kill all the Kanagis. And while those two were talking about their next steps, Ayano had already fallen asleep, dreaming again...

" _Hmm…I think I've been here before…" _Ayano looked around, only to find out that there was nothing but darkness.

" _Welcome back, my child." _

"_This voice….I think..i've heard it before…But who does it belong to?" _

" _You'll soon find out. But for now, we have a few things to take care of….I'm here to give you your second hint…" _Meanwhile, Ayano, was trying to make out the person who was talking to her but with no success. She was also feeling her body numb and too weak to even try to move. She was just laying in somewhere and listening to the voice.

"_Nothing is more free than the wind…. That is why, when the wind makes such choice as to stay bound to someone, that someone should be more than glad. They should understand that making such a big step, as to staying beside them, means that their are important to him…. Make sure to keep that in mind…" _

" _Wait…What do you mean?...I don't – I don't understand!"_

"_That I cannot tell you, yet…You need to see for yourself….You need to get both your gift and your love back..__We'll talk again…." _Ayano jolted off her bed all in sweat…

" What?... What was that? What did he mean about the wind? And what gift?...And who is _he _anyway?..." As she tried to stand up, some random images started flashing through her mind. A weird looking sword, a man who is floating.. A blond young boy,…And many others. She held her head and started screaming. She fell on the floor and begun moving around. Then instead of calling out Takaki's name Ayano…

" Ka-Kazuma….." Then, before she managed to say it again, her door opened slammed and Takaki and Aika ran into the room. She had already passed out when Takaki picked her in his arms and placed her on her bed.

" I better go get a doctor" Said Aika running towards the exit.

" No! " He screamed. " I'll take care of this.." Everyone left the room, and the only ones left where him and Ayano.

Ayano was in deep sweat and was swirling around her bed, grabbing the covers and mumbling stuff that no one could make out. Takaki panicked…

" Ayano, can you hear me? Tell me what you see..What is it that you see?" Ayano pressed her eyes closed. She tried to speak but couldn't. Apparently something was wrong with Takaki's magic and if he didn't find out what that is it, things will turn out bad…For him but mostly for her…He'll have to kill her if….

" Stupid girl! Why are you so stubborn! …"

Aika run downstairs having a worried look all over her face. Bernhardt noticed that and grabbed her gently from her arm.

" May i ask what is wrong?"

" Uhm...Mis Ayano...Something ahppened to suddenly started screaming and fell to the floor.I wanted to call a doctor but master Takaki told me not to...I'm so worried.. " Bernhardt clenched his teeth.

" Is that so?..Well i guess i better go for now..." Bernhardt left, closing the door beside him.

" It's time for our plan..Lapis..."

In the meantime, Ren and Kazuma, were talking to Jugo and Genma about Takaki when Kazuma suddenly stopped talking and widened his eyes. _" Ka-Kazuma…" _It was faint but it was was definitely her… Kazuma stood up and left the room randomly.

" I'm coming….hang in there Ayano… I'll get you back..I'll definitely get you back!"

_**Ayano remembered?No?Well at least Kazuma heard…**_

_**Takaki's plan is sinking?**_

_**Kazuma and Ayano finally meet?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Enjoyyy ^^**

" Damn, I know it's somewhere around here. I sense her…Curse you Bernhardt! Once I –"

" Now..Lapis" Then a thin line came out of nowhere and looked like something was being ripped in two and from its inside appeared a mansion.

"What the?" Kazuma looked from above. There, in front of the mansion was standing Bernhardt and right beside him Lapis with her sword in her hands. Probably she was the one who opened the field around it. Kazuma was getting ready to attack him when he heard Ayano screaming so loud, that her screams were like needles that pierced through his heart.

" AYANO!" Kazuma landed and headed for the mansion. But Bernhardt wouldn't step aside.

" LET. ME. IN." Kazuma clenched both his teeth and fists. His eyes turned red and the wind around him black.

" I said step aside Bernhardt! I'm here to take something that belongs to me and I ain't leaving until I do so!"

Bernhardt smirked.

:

" Yes….Show me …Show me the tough and merciless man I knew 4 years ago…! Show me this…bloodlusted look you always had on your face….Be swallowed by the darkness inside you…..* evil laugh * " Kazuma created a small tornado and threw it to him. Bernhradt dodged it and sent him Lapis.

" Do not think that I'll show any mercy this time, Lapis. I'll kill you..So stay out of this!" Lapis raised her sword to hit but Kazuma had already moved and throwing her a blade of wind he slashed her in two, turning her into dust. Bernhardt was watching speechless. Kazuma had just killed the person who looked like his first love. He knew he couldn't put up with him now, so he left.

"Tch..Coward….Having a woman do your dirty work…" Kazuma entered the mansion and ran to Ayano's room. There Takaki was waiting for him. Ayano was unconscious. Takaki had tried to redo his spell which was quite risky and could easily crash a person's sanity. Kazuma seeing her in pain he got even angrier. Right now, Kazuma was really powerful. He had no restrains. All he wanted to do was to kill Takaki and take Ayano back. However, he had forgotten about Takaki's Shadow ability. Thanks to his fury, Kazuma was now caught in Takaki's fictional world.

Kazuma looked around. It was dark.

"TAKAKI STOP IT! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY AROUND!" Kazuma forgot that he had no powers in Takaki's world so when he tried to attack him, he was really surprised. Then chains came out of the ground and tied him down. Kazuma fell on his knees. Takaki came in front of him and kicked him in his stomach.

" Gwahh…Let me go!" Takaki kicked him again…

" You are in no position to demand anything Yagami Kazuma! Besides why do you want her?She is mine now…She has completely forgotten about-"

" That's a lie! She called me…She called my name… A few minutes ago! " Takaki clenched his teeth.

" SHUT UP! She loves me now! "

" Yeah, right..then why did she call me?"  
"She is engaged to me, I kissed her, hugged her, …" Kazuma was furious… Someone else had touched HIS girl…HIS girl…. Not even he had done something like that before…That jerk had used her…And to add more tension to the moment Takaki made up a few lies…

" You don't like what you hear Kazuma? Wait till I tell you the best of all..I made love to her…Again and again..and again… and she was asking for more…. I ran my fingers all over her body..I made her moan and call my name countless times…She is mine now Kazuma…. * evil laugh *"

That was all Kazuma needed to reach his limits.  
" Whyyyyy..YOUUUUU…." But before Kazuma was able to move,Takaki pirced him through with a sword.

" That is to make sure that you won't ever come between me and her again…and my plans as well…"

Ayano, was actually seeing the whole thing but for some reason she was unable to move.

"_What is going on?...Why does my heart hurt?...Who is this guy?...He looks so..familiar…" _Then suddenly the voice from before made its appearance.

" _I was going to do this by taking a step at a time but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do this now… I'm sorry my chind…" _

Ayano looked at the direction the voice was coming from and saw a weird looking creature walking towards her.

"_Who are you?...Have we-" _Ayano was cut off by him. He put his one hand on her forehead and the other on her heart.

" _This might hurt a little…But… Now I the Spirit Blaze King, break the chains that hold this girl's memories and the seal that keeps her from using Enraiha! Behold the true power of the legendary God!"_

A light then surrounded Ayano. Spirit Blaze King took a few steps back as Ayano's powers and memories were overflowing. She held her head and kneeled down.

" _Who are those peo-…. This man…. The wind…. Ka…zuma?...Kazuma…Kazuma… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _As Ayano got her powers and memories back, Ayano broke out and her purifying flame went all over the place, destroying Takaki's world and unbinding Kazuma from his chains. When Kazuma came to, The only ones left at the area was him and Ayano.. Takaki as well as his mansion, were all gone. Kazuma touched his stomach but to his surprise, his wound was gone. It was all thanks to Ayano's flame. She wanted to save him so badly that she had actually found out a new way to use her powers. He immediately stood up and ran towards Ayano. She was laying there, completely worn out and pale. He kneeled down and picked her in his arms. He took a deep breath, smelling her hair.

" _*sniffs* hmm…how I longed for this moment…..i missed you…. I was so scared…."_

"Ka….ma…. I..I…" Kazuma pulled her closer…He stood up and left for his apartment holding her in his arms. He placed her on his bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him….This was going to be one long night….

_**YaY! Kazuma and Ayano back together!**_

_**It's time for them to confess?**_

_**But will they find peace at last?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

**Enjoy ^^**

Ayano and Kazuma kept on staring at each other for almost half an hour. She was laying in bed, so weak and so scared that she was unable to move and he was sitting on a chair on the other corner of the room with his eyes opened wide. There were so many things that had to be told but no easy way to make it happen. Both of them, sinking in their own thoughts, were still trying to find their place in reality. Was that a dream? What that an illusion? Maybe they were both losing their minds. Dead silence was filling the room, the windows were open and cool wind was brushing their faces. Suddenly Ayano burst into tears, while still looking at Kazuma.

" I- I was so scared! * snifsss…a lot * " She put her left arm on her eyes and wiped them. She kept it there and kept on crying… " When he threatened me... I was so scared! I really thought that he was going to kill everyone I love….He had this cold look in his eyes.. When I saw him holding Ren unconscious in his arms I panicked! He also said that he-that he was going to kill Lapis….I couldn't let that happen either…No matter how much I love you…She was the only one who could make you fool yourself and pretend that she is her…I..I didn't want you to suffer anymore than that…I…I Just love you too much…..I….I…. Bwaahhahha..."

Immediately Kazuma flew at her side and hugged her:

"..ot….Idiot!" He started trembling and a tear fell from his right eye.

" You idiot…. Don't you ever scare me like that! I thought….I thought that I was going to lose you! And what was that about Lapis? She is not Tsui Ling..But even if she was…I…I Love YOU now so it doesn't matter….When that jerk told me that he had touched you….I went crazy… You are mine….You belong to me! I won't hand you over to anyone! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!Just how many times do I have to tell you to make you understand?Stupid, hot-headed girl….We are meant to be together…." Ayano grabbed his jacket and clenched her grip.

"Ka….Ka..zuma…." Kazuma brushed her hair with his right hand whereas with his left arm he was holding her really tight.

"I'm sorry…I…I should have been there for you….I just…got so jealous….I let my jealousy take over me and instead of trying to figure out what was wrong with you, I left you all alone to cope with him….Forgive me Ayano…Even though I promised to protect you… I failed…for one more time…I-" Ayano then did something that let Kazuma dumbfounded. She slapped him.

" That's for not trusting me..." Then she slapped him again. " That's for leaving me alone.." She slapped him again..

" And that's…..that's…." Kazuma didn't say anything…Didn't do anything. He just accepted his " punishment " . He deserved it anyway…He had hurt her a lot… She then raised her hand to hit him again but stopped. She let it fall gently and whispered to him.

" Stay with me….Love me…..Make me yours…." Kazuma looked at her…She wasn't blushing….She was actually "inviting" him. He smirked. His little Ayano had grown up. Kazuma took her face in his palms and kissed her, first gently and then a bit more passionately. He pushed her down and touched her cheek…It was wet because of her tears. Kazuma smiled and leaned closer to her, whispering to her ear :

" Not now.. Not like this… I want everything to be perfect for you, princess" Ayano snapped. Kazuma had actually said no to a sex invitation… He loved her. She was now sure…

" Baka…say it…." He smirked..

" I love you…"  
" Again"

"I love you…."

" Again"

" I – LOVE – YOU…..Only you!...You belong to me….. You are mine…." He then kissed her in her ear. She shivered.

" Don't ever go"

" Don't ever leave me"

And so the two of them, slipped into a deep and sweet sleep…

_**So sorry it ends here.. I just wanted to give you a really romantic moment**_

_**With only Kazuma and Ayano… I hope you like it ^^**_

_**Also I won't be uploading anything till Wednesday, as I'll be out of town till Tuesday night^^ **_

_**Thank you for yout support =]**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : **Hey there LovezZz! How are youu?=] I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything but as I told you on ch 19 I was out of town for a couple of days ^^ Thank you all so much for your support =]

So since this is going to be the 20th chapter of Kaze no Stigma: What happens next? , I was thinking about making this chapter a Special ( ~~~~yayyyy~~~~ ) just for you guyssss since you've been with me since the very first chapter and encouraged me to write more and more ^^

Starting of , I would like to thank everyone separately for the support and the encouragement: :

**xxholsxx : **I can't even express how much encouragement you've given me since the day I started writing. Thank you so much for everything =]

**kazenostigmafan4ever : **( There was a mistake ~GOMENN~ ) doesn't change the thing you support me though^^

**hotakugirl1996 : **Haha, I know I gave you a scare on chapter 12 but I hope that ch 19 made up ~~gomen~~ I wanted to make it a bit more interesting =] And I sometimes hate Takaki too !

**jberagon17 : ** Yeah,,, no one wants Ayano with Takaki! And when I say no one, I mean NO ONE! However Takaki doesn't give up that easily… Hmmm.. =] and sorry for taking sometime to upload ^^ I'm trying to upload daily ^^

**Monnaki1279 : **I'm so happy that you keep asking for more ^^ It makes me really proud about myself and also gives me a great push to keep on writing.. I'll try my best to keep you feeling that way ^^

**Animeloverzz1222 : **I'm happy that you enjoy my story so much as to call me a genius xD At least someone thinks I'm clever lolz =] Just kidding ^^ Thank you so much for liking it =]

**Guest : **I don't know whether you are the same person posting reviews on almost every chapter I upload. Therefore, I'll speak in plural. Thank you all for liking my story and reviewing it ^^ I hope I can live up to all your expectations.

**JGurl : **Arigatou~~~ Fightingg!~~~~ =]

**Also: **

Bridgette Barrymore

Dark-Key0

ELECTRA13

Monnaki1279

Raviruga

gemmy11

jinx1999

kazenostigmafan4ever

xxholsx

Guardian Alchemist

SailorSea

emmy361

jberagon17

jiaweikhaw

**Thank you for following and favoriting my story ^^ And sorry for bubbling again xD But I really felt like doing this ^^**

**Special thanks to SpringSnowflakes( she is not a part of our fanfic community ) But she has encouraged me a lot to keep on writing and also trusted me ^^ Thank youuu ^w^ **

**On with the Special ^^ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Day To Remember ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" What a dayyy! * sighs* I'm so tired…and I feel so weak today…" _"It must be because I didn't get enough sleep last night.." _

Ayano had just left school after a really long day and was literally dragging herself home. " Oh God.. I really wish there was a magical way to teleport straight to my bed and then sleep for like 10 years or something!" Ayano then felt a soft wind surrounding her and a male voice whispering to her ear:

" _Did you call for me, princess?" _She jolted but trip and almost fell when Kazuma grabbed her waist. " Tch tch, princess, you should be more careful when walking…Someone might attack you and you won't even know you got attacked!" Ayano was staring at him. _" Was he always this manly?Or am I fascinating things?...He looks so.. so.." _Ayano blushed a bit and Kazuma immediately noticed. He smirked and said: " Hmm….Making some hentai thoughts again? Uh?" Ayano jerked away from him. " KAAAAAAAAZUUUUUMAAAAAAAAA! DIEEEE! ENRAIHA!"

Kazuma flew a bit away from her but not too far. There was actually something concerning about her..She looked a bit pale and tired. Ayano got Enraiha and attacked a few times.. She was getting more and more furious but still, her attacks weren't even getting close to him..

" _What's wrong with her?... And why does her flame look so weak.?." _

" Heyy! Stop dodging my attacks you idiot! I'm going to k-" And when she tried to summon more power, Ayano dropped Enraiha and collapsed. Fortunately for her, Kazuma was already alerted, so he quickly used his wind to keep her from hitting the ground. He went to her and tried to wake her up.

" Ayano? Heyy are you allright? Can you hear me?" He tried to slap her, gently to help her wake up but her cheek was really hot. So he snapped. He touched her forehead and came across an explanation. She was sick!

_* Flashback * _

" _Can't we just kill him and get over with it already? I wanna go home!" Ayano was grumbling throughout the whole route. _

" _You know you could just stay home and not come with me! I can make it on my own! Beside it's already passed time for kids!" Kazuma was teasing her. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than sex, that was making Ayano so angry to the point of making her attack him. " Yeah whatever..Let's just finish this…" WOW… Ayano had just let THIS pass? The rest of the night she didn't say a word and after the fight was over, she immediately went home. _

_* End of Flashback *_

" Right! I should have known.. What an idiot! She should just have said so and stay laying in bed and not rush out killing youmas and going to school! " _" I better take her home..Her _fever's_ gone really bad. " _ He picked her up princess style and headed for the Kanagis residence. In the way, Ayano was mumbling stuff like : " No..I…chocolate shortcake…no strawberry sundae… mmMmm..School swims…chips…Kazuma…" He on the other side, stared down at her and laughed. _" How the hell can she put everything together?HAHAHA…. Hot –headed girl…" _ Then his face had a very soft expression on it. _" this innocence and life of yours…I'm going to protect it, princess, no matter what. "_ After this long walk they finally made it to the Kanagis. Yuka run towards them with a worried look on her eyes.

" Mis Ayanoo! What happened?" Yuka reached her arm and touched her.

" Don't worry Yuka, she is just sick. Just give her some medicine and let her rest and she'll be fine in no time." Yuka bowed and nodded Kazuma to follow her. He did so and the three of them quickly entered Ayano's room.

" Place her on her bed. I'll go get some medicine and a few compresses to help throw her fever. Yuka left the room and Kazuma was going to do so too when he felt something grabbing him. His eyes widened and he turned only to see Ayano holding on to his jacket as tight as she could.

" Can…can you stay for a while?...I think I'm scared….." Kazuma sat on the floor with his back on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling.

" Ok..So what's the matter princess? You've been like this since yesterday " Ayano sighed, put her arm on her eyes and stayed for a while. She opened her mouth and what she was about to tell he didn't expect at all!

" Do you love me, Kazuma?" Kazuma snapped. He didn't turn to face her though.

"How come and you're asking this?"

" I.. I saw you…. With that woman 2 days ago…In the beginning I didn't really care but as I kept on thinking about it, it felt as if something was pierc- " And before she was able to finish her line, her lips were sealed by his, a tear left her eye….Kazuma broke the kiss only to tell her:

" Listen Ayano, I truly am a man and I have needs…But to be honest with you, cheating on you is hurting me more…I can't stand hurting you anymore.. I'll only stay patient and wait till you are ready….." That was all Ayano needed to hear. As Kazuma released her from his grip, she had already fallen asleep having this angelic expression on her face. Maybe she heard him, maybe some of it…or maybe she didn't hear at all… But one thing was for sure.. Kazuma had finally found what you would call a "home" .

_**Gomenn that this is short ^^ But it's a special and I wanted it to be **_

_**A bit less tiring ^^ So Thank you all for the support =]**_

_**^w^ **_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_

_**P.S The story will continue in the next chapters ^^  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : ** Minnaaa Gomenn~~~~ *bows* I know I haven't been uploading daily for the past week but I had to rearrange some thoughts on all of my three ongoing fanfics. I didn't want to write something only to write it. I wanted to make sure that what I'll give you guys will be my best ^w^

**Takaki from now on will be mentioned as Shoun, his real name since everyone knows his identity **

**Also: ** Chapter 20 was a Special, meaning it was something out of concept =] Sorry that I confuse you every time =]

On with the story ^w^

"Hmm…*yawns*…" Ayano opened her eyes to see that she was neither at her room nor at Takaki's. She turned and saw Kazuma staring at her.

" So..you are finally awake…You sure sleep a lot for your age… But right, children need sleep!" Ayano jerked off the bed.

" JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILDDD!YOU JERK! JUST SO YOU KNO-" Kazuma kissed her on the lips, then released her , leaving her completely dumbfounded. Kazuma smirked and said in a very lustful way:

"Welcome back, princess" Ayano opened her mouth to shout at him more but she remembered that the night before he had confessed her, so she blushed and lowered her head. _"Baka.."_ she whispered. Kazuma chuckled and told her while heading to the door.

" I had made you breakfast, there's also hot water for you to take a shower. "

" Where are you going?"

" Isn't that obvious? To your house, of course. I can't let you go out like this!" Ayano looked full of curiosity. _" What does he mean Like This? " _Ayano slowly lowered her head and took a good look at herself. Her nightgown was ripped off. Once she realized what she looked like, she blushed so deeply that you thought she could explode. She rushed into the bed and covered herself with a sheet.

" YOUUU PERVERT! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?" Kazuma turned and looked at her.

" Too much of a scene from someone who asked me to make love to her only a few hours ago, don't you think?" Ayano was red but not out of shame but out of fury!

" KAAAAAZUUUUMAAAAAA" Kazuma smirked. " Yeah, yeah easy princess. I don't want my room to be blown out. Go take a shower and relax. You've been through a lot these past few days. For now put this on" Kazuma gave her a shirt of his. " Eat something and I'll be back in no time. " Kazuma turned to leave. When he reached the doorway he heard Ayano whispering. _"Thank you Kazuma…And I'm sorry.." _ He chuckled and then flew to the Kanagis.

Jugo hadn't slept at all and had spent the whole night waiting for Ayano and Kazuma. When he saw only Kazuma coming, he felt a struggle inside his heart.

" Don't worry, she is fine. She's at my place. I left her there, alone, so that she'd calm down and relax. She went through a lot. She needs some "mental" rest." Jugo sighed.

"Come in, let's have a cup of tea." The two men walked in the room and sat down. Yuka run and served them, while staring at Kazuma with eyes full of concern. Kazuma knew that Yuka was also pretty worried, so he gave her a smile and a reassuring glare. Yuka sighed as well. After that , she left the two alone to discuss. Jugo took a sip of his tea.

" So?" Kazuma put his cup down.

" Takaki, or rather Shoun, was trying to cast a spell on Ayano to make her believe that she didn't know me and that she was engaged to the person she loved. When I headed out of here last night, was the moment that she had started breaking free from it. She called my name. That's how I was able to find her. When I reached there, I had to kill Lapis; Bernhartd escaped though. I went to the room she was being kept and I got caught up in Shoun's Shadow magic. "

" I am impressed…How were you abl-"

" I wasn't." Kazuma clenched his fists. " I wasn't the one who beat Shoun. Ayano did it. She somehow managed to break through his spell , dissolve his fictional world and also cure our wounds…She did it with her flame. " Jugo widened his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears.

"She…She has her mother's healing ability… Impossible… It was really rare for someone to wield both Crimson Fire and Healing flame….. I didn't expect that Ayano has inherited it. " But Jugo instead of being happy he was being skeptical. So Kazuma immediately knew that something was wrong.

" Kazuma, do you know the reason why my wife died? "

" She was sick, wasn't she?" Jugo sighed. He swallowed and then told Kazuma.

" My wife, was a kind-hearted and considerate woman. She always wanted to help others, as long as it was in her hands, of course. She was stubborn and always did whatever she wanted….."

" I don't see where you're taking this Jugo." Kazuma said irritated. This conversation was about Ayano, after all.

" *sighs* After Ayano's birth, her mother started feeling weaker and weaker, till one day she wasn't even able to stand, so she spent her last days laying in her bed. No one knew what was wrong with her. I had taken her to each and every doctor, had her examined but the doctors couldn't see anything wrong. It was just like she was just dying, for no specific reason…." Jugo paused and looked at Kazuma. He, had widened his eyes.

" No….." was all Kazuma could spun.

" I'm afraid Kazuma that if Ayano keeps using her healing ability will…" Kazuma clenched his fists and teeth. He stood up and grabbed Jugo from his yukata.

" Don't joke with me Jugo! Others might respect you but I have no hesitation to kick your ass! " Jugo took Kazuma's hands and the young man relaxed his grip.

" She is my daughter..You, better than anyone, know how much I treasure her….That is why, I need you to make sure that she'll never use this ability again. " Kazuma just lowered his head. And walked out of the dodjo.

"_Why...I've had enough of this…..Ayano…But why did that ability showed up now?...DAMN." _

Ayano had just taken a shower and was getting dressed when she looked herself at the mirror and realized something.:

" My..my wound is..gone? But how? " Then a flashback of the moment she released her flame, made her head spin and hurt so badly that she almost fainted. She quickly got dressed and run to the bed, where she laid down and tried to relax herself and remember what had happened.

"_What is this feeling I have?...I feel strong but weak….Calm yet anxious….Brave yet I fear…Why is everything so blurry?..."_

_**Done ^w^ Soo Ayano might die? ( no…xD ) But..**_

_**Spirit Blaze King is up to something… Hmm…**_

_**Kazuma is afraid he is going to lose her…**_

_**And Shoun is already making his next move..**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I knowww… I'm so out of it this week xD Sorry, many things happened and I still can't catch up.. ~~ Gomen ~~~

On with the story! ^w^

"_Ayano…..Ayano…..Wake up…Ayano..Wake up…" _

" _Who..who is calling me?..."_

"_Ayano… Wake up…Come on…Wake up.."_

"_M-mom…? Is-is that you?...No..Mom's dead….She can't be al-"_

"_Ayano, my dear daughter….Have you forsaken me already….?" _Ayano jolted. She was still at Kazuma's but there was something different. There was a crimson red all over the place and right opposite to her, at the end of the bed, a woman figure standing and staring at her. Her eyes were filled with affection and pain… Ayano felt her eyes welling up.

"_Mom…?It really is you…." _Ayano tried to reach for her but instead of grabbing something solid, she stretched her arms only to pass through the woman. Ayano hit the floor. She turned and faced her.

"_Why mom?...Why won't you let me touch you?...Do you…do you hate me?..." _The woman knelt down and took the girl's hand. She, for an unknown reason, could touch her.

" _My dear child, I am back….Here you see? I can touch you…We can finally be together…." _Ayano jumped in the arms of her mother and hugged her with all her might.

" O_h mom… I've missed you so much…I have so many things to tell you about….About the boy I love and about my powers and Ren and-" _Suddenly the room became cold and covered in snow. Ayano's arms were empty. She was trying to look for her mom when she heard a voice calling out for her. When she turned back, she saw her mom being drugged away from her.

"_Momm! NOO…MOM…""_

" _Ayanooooo….They're taking me away again….Save me Ayano… "_Ayano tried to move or summon Enraiha but couldn't do either. She suddenly froze and saw her Enraiha piercing through her mom."

"_MOOOOMMM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO" _ Ayano then opened her eyes, arms stretched trying to reach for something that wasn't there, only to find a screaming Kazuma poking her violently to wake her up.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHERE IS MY MOM?WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?WHERE IS SHE?YOU KILLED HER AGAIN! NO…I KILLED HER…I DID. IT… WITH MY ENRAIHA…."Ayano was hitting and pushing Kazuma, screaming and crying in a hysterical way that was enough to terrify him.

" Ayano calm down..! It was a dream! Your mother is dead.!"

"NOOO YOU'RE LYING! I BROUGHT HER BACK! I KNOW I DID! SHE WAS THERE…AT THE END OF YOUR BED..AND SHE WAS HUGGING ME AND…AND…- and..she said ….she was …back…" Kazuma was watching in horror. Ayano's condition was getting worse. Maybe it was this cursed new gift of hers that was making her so weak and vulnerable..Or maybe the leftovers of this past week were playing with her head. She had this empty look in her eyes…She was pale and her eyes swollen, sign that she's been crying for sometime before Kazuma found her. Exactly. When Kazuma returned, he found Ayano laying unconscious on the floor right in front of the bed, the exact point where Ayano claims her mother was standing at. The both of them kept on staring at each other. As Ayano begun to calm down, she took a closer look at Kazuma. His skin was pale and his hands cold… As if he had just experienced the most scary nightmare ever. Ayano lowered her head and whispered in a very weak voice:

" _I saw her… I really did…She was standing there…I felt her warmth…I swear Kazuma…" _ Kazuma brushed a few strands of hair off her face and said really calm and gentle:

"I believe you..But this was only a dream…You went through a lot and it was a big shock for you finding out about your new ability…That is why I left you alone here. To rest and put your thoughts in order. But when I came back, I found you cold and unconscious. Do you know how worried I got when I touched your cheeks and found out that they were cold as ice? I immediately put you in bed and hugged you as tight as I could to warm you up.. I left you for a couple of seconds to take a shower and I suddenly heard you screaming. I rushed out and the rest is as you know it. But tell me, what happened after I left?.."

" I went to take a shower. When I was finished, I took a look at the mirror and…" Ayano's eyes widened. She grabbed Kazuma's hand out of reflex.

" My…my wound was gone…Images started flowing in my mind…I felt dizzy and I remember laying in bed….After that everything went black."

" I see…" Kazuma kissed Ayano gently on the lips, while brushing her hair. He put away a few tears that were still running and had her lay down.

" Take some more rest. You'll need it. Oh and you'll be staying with me for a while. I got Yuka prepare some of the stuff you'll be needing during your stay here. " Ayano didn't say anything. She was way too scared and exhausted to make a scene. Kazuma leaned over her ear and licked it, sending chills down her spines.

" _I already promised to protect you, so you keep being the spoiled little brat that gets on my nerves with her hot-headed and impulsive self, 'kay?..." _Ayano only blinked and drifted to dreamland. Kazuma, stayed beside her until she fell asleep, brushing her hair, hoping that, that would help her relax more and feel safe.

" _The hell is going on here?...First a new gift that is causing Ayano to die, then weird dreams that are driving her crazy..Damn! Someone is targeting her and I bet I know whi this 'someone' is.! Just wait and see Shoun, once I get you, you're gonna wish you've never laid your hands on my woman!" _

" So did you take care of _that_?" Yoshinori bowed down before his master.

" Yes, Master Shoun. Everything is settled. The plan starts tomorrow" Shoun smirked.

" I'll make you pain Kazuma Yagami…And I'll take her away from you so that I can make her suffer as well…Everyone..Each and every part of the Kanagi family will suffer…And I'll finally take my revenge…."

_**Kazuma is really mad….Shoun made his first move **_

_**and Ayano is losing it…**_

_**HAHA yeah not much of a happy life uh?**_

_**WHaT?The plans? Uh-uh..Ayano…be careful..**_

_**you shouldn't be taking to strangers..much less making…**_

_**deals with them.. ( enough hint ^w^ )**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx **_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : ** Hey thereee ^w^ Soooo hope my story isn't getting to tiring or dramatic… I'm so sorry but I can't write happy things… xD As lame as it may sounds, since I'm the kind of girl who adores it when the boy saves the girl :3 I promise to try and write happy and relaxing moments too! I also realized that I haven't mentioned Yukari and Nanase at all ! I'll do so in this chappy =] Thank you for always reviewing and reading my story *w*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

_*Ring…ring*…._

"Mmmhh…" Ayano mumbled a little before she opened her eyes and stretched her arm to grab her cell.

"Mmm..Who is it?.." her eyes popped when she realized who was one the other side of this line.

" Ayano! Where on earth have you been?Do you know how worried Yukari and I were?Jeezz…You could have, at least, called us! "

" Na-Nanase?" Ayano sat up and stared in surprise somewhere near nowhere.

" DUH! Who else do you think could ever call you from my mobile with my name? Baka.! Me and Yukari are meeting up outside our usual cake shop in half an hour..! Make sure to be there..Got that?" Nanase hung up and a long disturbing beeping sound took her voice's place.

" _Nanase…Yukari…?...I..I had completely forgotten about those two.. I had..forgotten…" _A male voice shook her off her thoughts:

" So are you going to stay there and wait to be magically teleported in front of the cake shop? You better start dressing up, if you want to make it in time!" Ayano turned to face Kazuma who was half naked, with only a towel around his bottom parts. She immediately blushed.

" KAAAZUUUUMAAAAAA YOU JERK! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! OR ELSE-" Kazuma flew over to her side in zero time and having his face way too close to hers he said in a lustful way:

" Or else what…?" He licked her cheek and started moving lower and lower till he finally reached her neck. A slight moan left her lips making Kazuma grin and grab her a bit tighter. Ayano pulled her head back, inviting Kazuma to kiss her more. However, he let loose and stood up, leaving a red and panting Ayano laying in bed.

" So are you going to get dressed or what?" Kazuma headed to the kitchen and grabbed a refreshment from the fridge. She has never felt more embarrashed in her whole life. She slowly stood up, with her head down. She stretched her hand to her side and Enraiha made its appearance. Yes, she was THIS mad ! She didn't even have to summon her weapon.

"Kaaaaazuuuuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaa aaaa…" She said in a very calm yet furious way. ".. JERK! " Ayano jump towards him and started attacking him.

" HEY! YOU'RE DESTROYING MY ROOM! " Kazuma created a barrier around him and Ayano , so that her attacks wouldn't cuz more damage to his place.

" YOU STUPID PERVERTED DOG! GWAAHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?ALL THESE THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND NOT WITH –" Enraiha disappeared and Ayano stood there dumbfounded. She had forgotten that he had confessed her. She really thought this was just a dream…Them being lovers? It wasn't something you see everyday. Kazuma brought his barrier down and left a sigh.

" You know Ayano, if you don't want this you can always go back home or –"

" It's not that! I just can't get used to the idea that we are together…" She flushed scarlet red and Kazuma walked towards her and grabbed her face.

" It's ok.. I know how scared you feel. We'll go slower, I promise.. Now go take a shower. You don't want to stand your friends up, do you?" She nodded. He kissed her gently on her forehead and she left.

" Ayano… I'll be leaving first! Your stuff are in a suitcase on the couch. Take care and have fun " Kazuma left the hotel and started walking among people trying to catch Shoun's or Bernhardt's scent .

"_Where the hell are you hiding, Shoun?..Damn it if he is using Bernhardt's barriers to cover himself it'll be near impossible to find him." _ He took off and went to a higher building to try and figure him out from above. Still nothing…

Kazuma clenched his teeth. He just couldn't stand the fact that he had such a weakness. His need to protect Ayano had taken all over him and that's why he described his inability to find Shoun and Bernhardt a weakness. Of course it wasn't his fault. Bernhardt was one powerful enemy and his ability to hide things this good was the only strong point of him that Kazuma simply couldn't compete with.

In the meantime, Ayano had just finished getting ready. She took a look at her watch.

" Snap, I'm late! "

She rushed outside the hotel and kept on running to make it to the cake shop in time.

" Oh..Nanase… will… kill… me…" She said while panting. Ayano was running like a maniac when she suddenly tripped. Fortunately, she didn't fell but when she turned to see where she had tripped on, to her surprise there was nothing.

"_Hmm…That was weird. I'd swear I tripped on something… Oh well.. " _When she turned to leave again, she felt something grabbing her skirt. She turned and saw a little boy sobbing .

" Gomen, nee-sa…*sniff* I lost my mum…*sniff* " Ayano took a look at the time again… _" I'm sorry Nanase… Please don't kill me! " _

Ayano lowered a bit and patted the kid on his head.

" So, what is your name?"

" Ya-yasushi *snif* "

" What a nice name" She said while smiling. " I am Ayano..So do you rememeber when and where you and your mum got separated?"

" We-we were at the mall an-and she said she was going to call a -after that I never saw her again.. I- I thought she might have left so I run out of the m-mall. Ans now I'm lost.. " Ayano took a handkerchief out of her bag and wiped Yasushi's tears. Then she stretched her hand to him:

" Here, take my hand. First, we'll go to the mall together and see if there has been any reports about missind children, ne? " The boy nodded and so the two of them headed for the mall. They were almost reaching for the entrance when a female voice came out of nowhere:

" Yasushi!Thank God you are allright!" A brunette, very thin and elegant woman ran with her arms wide open towards him and hugged him with all her might. " The woman was crying and left a sigh.

" What haoppened..Why did you leave?"

" You were taking long so I thought that you left… " The woman stood up and took Ayano's hand.

"Thank you so much for saving my son.. Here this is a thank you gift" The woman gave her a necklace.

" No please, you don't have to..And it was nothing really. Anyone would do the same. " But the woman insisted.

"No please take it… Otherwise I'll feel really bad." Ayano nodded and took the necklace.

" No, let me put it" Said the woman while smiling and winking. So she did. Ayano turned, raised her hair and let the woman put the necklace on. It was a really pretty one. It had a tiny red ornament in its center and it was hanging from a golden chain. Ayano fell for it from the moment she saw it but in the beginning she didn't want to act selfishly.

" It looks so nice on you." Ayano smiled.

"Thank you.."

" So Yasushi and I have to go now.. Sorry for the trouble..uh.."

" Ayano. My name is Ayano. And you are welcome miss."

"Oh..Then thank you so much Ayano." And so the woman left. Ayano remembered the girls and rushed to them too.

" Look who's here!" Said Nanase furiously. Ayano clapped her hands in from of her face and lowered her head:

" Gomene! I just run into a boy who had lost his mom!"

" Oh..then it's ok, right Nanase? " Yukari said while smiling all kind and softly.

" So.. speak out! What did we miss?" Ayano sat down.

" You will never believe me.."

Kazuma had spent the whole evening looking for Shoun. He was going to try one more time when he felt his presence.

" _Gotcha now !" _ Kazuma left flying to reach for him but to his surprise he was nowhere to be found. All he could see was Ayano walking back home alone.

" Hey Ayano! Any signs of Shoun?Or Bernhardt?" Ayano raised her head.

" Kazuma?Why would I see Shoun or Bernhardt?Are you an idiot?The heck is wrong with you?" Kazuma snapped. It wasn't something to get so mad about.

" Hey, cool down princess, I just felt Shoun's presence and –"

" And what? Were you following me? You know what?Just forget it! Let's just go home, allright?! " Kazuma was staring in awe. Ayano had just got furious for no specific reason. Well, it's not like the other times she has a true reason to, but at least he knows that he has teased her or something. He landed beside her. She was walking on the front and Kazuma behind, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Besides, he could still feel Shoun's presence and not seeing him anywhere near, was quite suspicious and nervewracking. When the two of them arrived at the hotel, Ayano took a shower and went immediately to bed, without saying a word to Kazuma. Once she had fallen asleep, he treated himself a drink and sat next to Ayano watching her sleep. _" What the hell is wrong with you?...And why do I feel Shoun's presence all around you.. Could it be that you two met and you're keeping it from me? " _ His ringing cell shook him off his thinking. The number was unknown.

" Yes?..."

" Uhm, Kazuma, is that you? This is Yukari…Am I bothering you?" Kazuma's eyes snapped wide opened. Why would Ayano's friend call him at this time?

" Uhm, what's wrong?"

" It;'s about is something you need to know.." Kazuma stood up and went out to the balcony.

" Tell me…Did something happen to her?"

" Uhm, well, as you already know we were supposed to meet up at our usual place. Ayano was late. When she came she said that on her way to the cake shop, she ran into a lost boy and decided to help him fine his mom. "

" So?...What's so weird about that?" Kazuma felt a bit irritated…It wasn't his cup of tea to chit-chat with girlies.

" That woman, wanting to thank her, gave Ayano a necklace…"

" I still don't see where you're taking this Yukari.."

" We were talking about you when Ayano suddenly got mad at a waitress who brought her the wrong cake. You should have seen her. This was not Ayano.. "

" What does that necklace have to do with that?"

" While Ayano was yelling at the waitress, it was shining red and so where her eyes… I was so scared that she might do something crazy.."

" _So it was this necklace..Now everything makes sense." _

"Thank you Yukari..Don't worry I"ll take care of it. " Kazuma went back in and near Ayano. He tried to be as quite as possible so that he wouldn't wake her. He carefully brushed her hair away and pulled the covers down as to see better her neck.

" _Here it is..I should just-" _But when he reached his hand to take off the necklace, it was absorbed into Ayano's flesh.

" The heck? " He tried to touch her neck but when he tried his fingers burnt.

" Shoun…. Damn you…. "

Shoun was watching from afar, covered by Bernhard's barrier.

" *evil laugh* You really thought you'd win against me Yagami?... I'll make you pain in the most delightful way…for me.. * evil laugh* "

" Mhmm….Not again…No…more….nightmares…" Ayano said in a trembling voice..

" Listen carefully, my child, you have to do as I'm about to tell you…"

_**Wo0ho0…Shoun you ass…Seriously? Kazuma will kill ya!**_

_**Ayano's under Shoun's control now?… More nightmares to come?**_

_**Kazuma is having a really hard time..And Spirit Blaze King is on his plans?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx **_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : **Twilight Tower is a fictional place i created myself cuz i liked tha name lol xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

On with the story ^w^

" _Spirit Blaze King?...Is that you?..." _Ayano relactuntly opened her eyes, hoping that this wasn't another painful nightmare.

" _I know, better than anyone what a hard time you're having right now but I'll just have to warn you… Healing ability acquires great body stamina… You might not be able to make it if you use it recklessly…However, a time will come for you to use it…When that time comes, trust your heart..Everything will be fine …" _

" _But..What do you mean?...I- I don't understand.." _Ayano tried to move but couldn't do so… She only felt a warm light touching her face….

" _I'm only trying to save you all-" _ But before he was able to finish his words, Shoun took over her dream and as always turned it into a nightmare.

Suddenly Ayano got engulfed by flames. She could feel the fire burning her flesh. She could feel the pain cutting her into pieces.

"Nooo….It burns…..it's burning me….Make it stop…Kazuma….It's burning me… urghhh.,….."

Ayano had grabbed the sheets and was shaking around the bed, all in sweat. Kazuma in the meantime, was trying to figure out what was going on…He could sense Shoun. But not strongly enough to go to where he was.

" DAMN YOU SHOUN!" Kazuma was shaking Ayano trying to wake her up but she wasn't responding.

" Wake up! Damn it, just open your eyes….." Ayano didn't stop. She just kept on screaming and crying, strangling and clenching her fists and teeth..

" _You like this pain…Ayano Kanagi?... It's not even close to the pain I felt after I was thrown out of the Kanagi family…" _Ayano was still, trapped in the crimson flames that were penetrating her flesh like a thousand needles..The pain was unbearable and she could hardly breathe.

" _W-Why…What does that….have to….do..urgh…with me…?" _

" _WHAT YOU SAY?... You have everything….Power, a family, friends… a lover who would die for you…I just hate you…But don't worry… I'll make sure everyone in the Kanagi family pays….Jugo, Genma, Ren, " _

" _So you actually…hate yourself….but you refuse to put the blame on this weak self of yours.. URGHHH…." _The flames became hotter and surrounded her like chains.

"Damn it! Ayanoo wake up….Come on, snap ou- " Kazuma touched her skin…. She was hot…As if she was really burning..

" _Her skin is burning up…! DAMN…" _ Kazuma stepped behind and summoned his contractor abilities.

" Hear me Spirit of the Wind. In the name of the contract entrust me with your power…" A whirl of wind formatted around Ayano. She left a loud scream and then passed out calling Kazuma's name. He dropped his hand and stood there for a while. Suddenly one of the windows opened:

" You think this is over?You were only able to stop this cuz I chose it…Meet me tomorrow. Midnight. At the Twilight's Tower. " And so he disappeared.

Kazuma walked towards Ayano and sat beside her. He touched her cheek- he hesitated a bit but eventually he did it. Now her temperature had turned back to normal, her heartbeats were slower and her breathing was calmer. She placed her hand on his. Kazuma jolted. She opened her eyes. There was so much pain and horror hiding in there. He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

" Don't…Kazuma…I have to do this…I am the heiress of-"

" BULLSHIT! I refuse to let the people I love, suffer! I let it happen once, I won't do it again! I'll go settle this one and for all!..."

" But K-"

" I can't stand it! I can't stand seeing you in such pain…..I just can't…..besides I already promised you didn't i?That I'll be by your side forever and always protect you….I'll take away every worry, every fear, every pain you have…"

He then leaned and kissed her lips…" Besides if you die, who is going to get on my nerves with their annoying and carefree self uh?.." A slight smile left Ayano's lips and a blush as well.. Kazuma noticed that and couldn't help it but smirk. After a while, she fell asleep.

" Sorry…." Kazuma stood up, got dressed and left the room. He took out his cell and called Ren.

" Uhmm..Ni-sa?...You know what the time is?" Kazuma smirked.

" Yeah…I'm sorry but there is something i want you to do for me…" Ren woke up…! Kazuma was being really serious.  
" Make sure you take care of Ayano…She is really stubborn and careless…"

" What? What's going on Ni-sa?You're scaring me.." Ren's eyes started welling up… Kazuma clenched his teeth.

" A man's gotta do what he's gotta do…Besides I'm too strong to be beaten that easily, don't ya think kid?"

"Of-Of course Ni-sa is the strongest of them all…Gambatte…Ni-sa.." Kazuma hung up.

" It's time Shoun…We'll settle this once and for all…"

Ayano woke up the next morning and Kazuma was nowhere to be found. _" What a night….I feel so exhausted….On the one side of the coin Spirit Blaze King wants me to save someone…On the other side of the coin Shoun is messing up with my head….I'm such a weakling…I even had Kazuma use his contractor abilities to save me again….I'm only a burden…"_

"_Yes..you are….You are only a burden to him…" _Another voice came out of nowhere.

" _I am…" _

" _You should leave him…Save him some trouble and leave him…" _

" _I should save him some trouble…I should leave…..I…" _ Her eyes turned blank. Her necklace showed up and so did Shoun.

" _Give me your hand…I'll take you away from him….Come…" _

" _Right, we should go away from him…." _Ayano stretched her arm, offering her hand to him. Once he took it Ayano passed out in his arms…

" Let's see how he'll like that.."

_**Ohhh SnAP! Shoun managed to lure Kazuma out**_

_**And stole Ayano again…But this time it is different?**_

_**What did Spirit Blaze King mean? I'm confused xD **_

_**Let's find out !**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ** So, since I'm a dramaqueen, I know there was sooooo much drama up to now.. And many Kazuma and Ayano moments… If there is something that you don't like in the story or you'd like me to add..( like a character ) please let me now on your review =]

Thank you for the feedback =]

**Disclaimer: I don't won Kaze no Stigma**

One with the story =]

It was almost midnight and Kazuma had already gone to the meeting point. The Twilight Tower…A beautiful , really high , glass tower that every time the sun was going down it would look like a rainbow, playing with colours and shades…That's where today Kazuma was going to end their constant nightmare.

" Master Shoun,weren't you suppose to be at the Twilight Tower?" Yoshinori came to welcome his master.

" Yoshinori, I have a task for you…..Go get me Ren Kanagi…And bring him here.. "

"What about the girl?..."

" Leave her to me…I need her.." Shoun left along with Ayano . Yoshinori went after Ren.

Ren was standing outside the Kanagi residence. He had just returned home from the amusement park. Kanon and Tatsuya had already left and Ren was getting ready to enter his home when he felt someone behind him.

" Who is-" Once he turned to see who it was, Ren felt a hand grabbing his neck.

" You're coming with me kido…" But Ren wasn't that weak. He touched his hand and burnt him. Yoshinori jerked away.

" You little brat!..." Ren summoned his fire and started attacking him.

" Who are you? What do you want?!"

" The less you know the safer you are.. Now come with me..I don't want to hurt you! " Ren continued shooting his fire all over him.

" As if! " Yoshinori got hit by one of Ren's fireballs.

" Damn you kid… If you don't want to come the easy way then I'll have to force you into it!" Yoshinori created a waterbubble and closed Ren in it. Then a white light shone and Ren fell unconscious. Yoshinori used water to absorb Ren's energy.

" _Gomen….Ni-sa…" _

" * evil smirk * Hmm..this will do.. " Yoshinori took Ren to their mansion and locked him in a room.

It was midnight and Shoun finally made his appearance.

" Took you long enough! " Kazuma said, showing his irritation.

" Oh well, forgive me my friend but I had to pick up someone on my way here…" Shoun raised his left hand and pointed at his "guest". Kazuma froze. It was Ayano. She was sitting in a weird looking black chair, probably created by Shoun. She was wearing a long formal dress and her eyes had a blank expression. You could also make out the necklace that Shoun was using to control Ayano.

" I should have known…Calling me out here to settle the score was too good for a trash like you"

" Tch,tch,tch…Dear Kazuma….i only wanted your little girlfriend to get a better sight of your death…That's all… You should be thanking me for allowing you two to meet for the last time… "

" The only one who's going to die tonight is YOU"

Kazuma threw him a few wind blades. Shoun dodged them and counterattacked him with fireballs. One of the fireballs hit Kazuma on his left arm.

" Urgh..Damn…" Kazuma knelt down and held his arm. _"He was able to hit me this soon…How come he's not using his shadow abilities?...He could easily trap me in his fictional world and kill me without even moving a finger. Instead, he chose to fight me with his fire magic…Why..? "_ He got a quick glance at Ayano.._" Right…He is using it all on Ayano, so he is afraid that if he uses any of it on me, the control over Ayano might become weaker.." _An incoming fire blade shook him off his thinking and forced him to float.

" Quit thinking Yagami…We're having a fight here…." More blades headed towards him. Kazuma created a wall of wind and protected himself from being hit again.. He then used the wind to drag Shoun down and hit him on the ground really strongly… Shoun was getting tired from using both his shadow and fire magic. Now it was Kazuma's chance to finish Shoun once and for all. And Shoun knew this. So he had to use his joker card….And that was Ayano..

" Ayano…Come forth and give our friend here a piece of your mind. " Ayano stood up and slowly walked towards Shoun. She looked like a puppet. Moving around mechanically, showing no expression on her face. She stood in front of him and turned her face to Kazuma. He was staring full of question wondering what it was that Shoun would have her say…Too bad that what he was about to hear would be her true feelings…

" Kazuma, this little time we've spent with each other, I've brought you nothing but pain. I am a walking disaster who only causes trouble to others…I am..a burden…I had you save me so many times…So It's better for me if I'm not around you anymore. " Then, even though she was under Shoun's control, Ayano's eyes started welling up and a few tears left her eyes…her feelings were so overwhelming that not even Shoun's abilities couldn't hold them back. Kazuma's eyes widened. Was this really what Ayano was thinking?That she was nothing but a burden?..How can she even think something like that? He walked towards her and gently grabbed her arm.

" Ayano, I could never think that you are a burden…You are very important to me and if I had to give my life for you I'd gladly do so…You taught me how to love again and you pulled me out of my misery…So don't ever think that you are a burden..Do you hear me?" But the more Kazuma was talking, the more broken Ayano was feeling. Maybe, deep inside what Kazuma was saying were hurting her like hell. The things she told him were all her true feelings and hearing him being so understanding was killing her…He was so tolerant and had gone through so many difficulties in the past so he deserves to be free and happy again. And that would mean he'd have to be somewhere away from her. That's what Ayano was thinking. That she was dragging Kazuma into pointless fights because she was weak and useless. So she made a choice…Somewhere between her sobings, she said.

" Don't touch me…Leave me alone. …I'll be living with master Shoun from now on…" and she turned to live.

' Hey wai-" When Kazuma tried to stop her Ayano released a wave of fire and knocked him down. Shoun took Ayano and disappeared.

" What a stupid girl…Thinking like that…." Kazuma put his palm on his face. _" Well you can't blame her…She was right.. I did get into fights because she was careless but it couldn't really be helped….Because she...…"_

_**Wow…Ayano's going through some kind of**_

_**emotional crisis again?xD Wait what do you mean that Ayano and Ren**_

_**will live with Shoun?Bernhardt is coming back ?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma **

On with the story =]

Ren woke up and found himself laying on a bed in an unknown room.

"_It must be that guy's hideout. I better get up and-" _When he tried to stand up, he felt weak and dizzy and fell back down. He put his right hand on his head. " Urgh, I forgot. That guy did something to me and I fell unconscious…He must have drained my vitality or something " A knock on the door alerted him .

" Are you awake?...May I come in?" A young maid opened the door reluctantly and walked towards him. She looked too pure and innocent to be a there to hurt him.

" Hello there…Are you feeling better? When Yoshinori brought you here you were unconscious and looked so pale. Here, have something to eat. " She said as she sat on the bed next to Ren and placed a disc on his lap.

"Who are you?Were am i?What do you guys want?" Ren was a good boy but not a dump one. He was still on call.

" Oh, of course you must be scared. How dammie I am " she said as she winked. " My name is Aika and I am the head maid of this mansion. Yoshinori, is the head butler. We are master Shoun's servants." Ren's eyes widened.

" _So it is Shoun after all…I'll have to find a way and leave this place immediately…" _ Ren placed his hand on his head and pretended to have a really bad headache.

" Urgh…My head is killing me…." Aika looked at him with worried eyes..

" Oh, wait I'll get you a painkiller!" Aika rushed outside the bedroom forgetting to lock it, just ren had planed.

"_I'm sorry Aika.. You did seem like a good person but I have to find Kazuma.." _Ren stood up. He twitched a little but quickly found his balance, and also rushed outside the room. He walked all the way to the big stairs, careful enough as to not be seen by anyone , waited a little and then ran with all he got to the exit. As he was getting closer to the door he run into someone. He almost fell back but the person caught him in time. Ren still dizzy, raised his head to see who it was.

"A-Ayano?" Ren hugged her and was all happy and ecstatic as he thought that Ayano had come to his rescue along with Kazuma.

"Is Kazuma here too?" But when he looked behind Ayano, instead of seeing his brother, Ren saw Shoun, entering the mansion while closing the door behind him having a pretty satisfied smile on his face. Ren grabbed Ayano's shirt and tried to drag her with him.

" Ayano, quick. Let's go.. Shoun is behind- " as soon as he noticed he stopped talking. Her eyes had a blank expression on and Ayano was standing there like a robot. Shoun chuckled and walked towards the two.

" My little Ren. You and Ayano will be staying here with me from now on. " Ren started shaking and shouting at Ayano in order to make her wake up.

" Ne-saa wake upp! Please, snap out of it! We must goo! Please….Kazuma must be really worrie-"

" I don't think you'd like to do that kid. " He was interrupted by Shoun.

" Her mind has already endured enough…If you keep on causing her more confusion her brain will eventually crush." Ren looked at him furiously.

" Why you….! Kazuma won't let you off like that!" Shoun laughed in a very evil way, then patted Ren's head.

" Haha….If he finds us, that is…" he walked away and Ren was still lokking at him with eyes filled with fury. Ayano grabbed his arm and said completely lifeless:

" Let's go to our room. We'll be living with master Shoun from now on. We caused enough problems to Kazuma so we must keep away from him." The two of them started walking till they finally reached the room that ren was being kept, only a few minutes ago.

"_It can't be..She..she really is under his control now…" _

Once they entered the room, Ayano closed the door and put Ren on bed.

" We should sleep now. Master Shoun said so. " She also laid down and closed her eyes. Ren couldn't settle down that easy for his new home! He had to do something. Something that wouldn't cause Ayano to break. But he also had to be careful. He might be a fire magic user but he wouldn't stand a chance against Shoun if he'd get caught. Ren left the room and tried to find a phone so that he'd be able to contact the Kannagis. He was wandering for a few minutes when he finally found a phone, He took a look around, to make sure no one was near and picked it up. He was dialing the number of Kazuma when a male hand stretched and closed the phone.

" Still not knowing your place, kido? " Unfortunately for Ren, Yoshinori knew that this kid would cause trouble so he had been keeping an eye on him since he brought him there.

" Now, go back to your room before I forget what my master's orders are for you ! " Yoshinori created an ice arrow and threw it to Ren, scratching his cheek. Ren, put his arm on his cheek and looked at Yoshinori terrified.

" _We'll die…If Shoun gets tired of Ayano he'll only have us "disposed".." _ He left, running and finally made it back to their room. He laid next to her and cuddled inside her hug.

" _Kazuma..Hurry…." _

Kazuma in the meantime was still at Twilight Tower. He had flew on its roof and had summoned his wind powers to heal his wound.

" Was Ayano really thinking like that all this time?...Shoun could have made her say those things, but he can't create thoughts…he uses emotions that people already have inside them…That jerk..Making her suffer so much..Making her believe that she is a burden…" He put his arm on his forehead and grabbed his hair.

"_tch…who knows what he's doing to her right now…I shoul-" _His ringing cell interrupted his thinking.

" Hello..!"

" Kazuma, please tell me that Ren is with you! " Jugo said with a lot of worry.

" Ren?...Nope..Are you sure he's not at Tatsuya's or Kanon's?" Kazuma said trying to calm him down.

" No..I already called them. Both of them said that they left him right outside our entrance…But after that no one saw him again…" Kazuma's eyes widened.. He closed the phone and rushed to his hotel room hoping that he might have gone there while Kazuma and Ayano were out. Kazuma didn't even think of opening the just crashed into it.

" Ren! Are you here?" But he didn't get any replies nor did he sense anything. Except of a slight scent of Shoun. He looked around a bit and then noticed a letter.

" _Kazuma Yagami, _

_I wonder how many precious people you still have…First Ayano, now Ren…My dear friend Bernhardt told me about your first love…Oh how shame….She died…You let her die….Who knows… Her reincarnation might come in handy, for when , you know, I decide to completely break Ayano down…._

_So Long… "_

_**Kazuma is F-U-R-I-O-U-S… Shoun's got it bad this time..**_

_**Too bad for Kazuma that he has a really good plan going on,,,**_

_**Bernhardt will play dirty alongside with Shoun…And Ren will finally find out about **_

_**Shoun's history?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

Bernhardt was waiting for Shoun in the living room. Aika had offered him a cup of tea. Lapis was sitting next to him.

" Master, I did as you told me…I left the letter at Kazuma's room and also made sure Shoun's smell was all over the place." Bernhardt placed his cup on the table and chuckled.

" Hmm.. Let's see how all this is going to flow."

Not soon after Bernhardt and Lapis finished their talking, Shoun entered the living room as well.

" So, you finally decided to show up?" Shoun said to Bernhardt quite irritated. After their last encounter with Kazuma, he had ran away leaving no signs behind. However he had kept on hiding him and his mansion..And not because he was a good person but due to the fact that he needed him for his revenge against Kazuma.

" Tch tch, is this how you thank me for keeping an eye on you, even from afar?" Bernhardt replied sarcastically. Lapis just kept quite, as always.

" Don't make me laugh…I know you are up to something…What is it? I hope you're not planning on using me and then throwing me away like trash…We made a deal…Our goal is the same…"

" Of course not…I'm only here because I wanted to catch up with the facts…." Shoun sat down, too. Aika rushed in and offered him a cup of tea as well. He took a sip and then said:

" I have the girl and the young boy with me…I've complete control over her mind and as for the boy I already had Yoshinori keep an eye on him. Everything is going according to the plan…" Bernhardt chuckled.

" I have a new plan…"

As Kazuma was reading the letter, images of Tsui Ling, Ayano and Ren were flashing through his mind. He couldn't believe how weak he felt against Shoun…Bernhardt was a strong enemy as well, but his hallucinations were really easy to figure out…besides it was as if he was playing hide and seek…But Shoun…He was something else…He could use your brain without you noticing.

" _Why do they want to take everything I ever cared for away from me?...Who does he think he is_…. THAT'S ENOUGH…I'M GOING TO PUT AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! " Kazuma tore the letter into little pieces and flew off his place in search of Shoun's knew this would be really hard but he was determined to find them no matter what.

Shoun left Bernhardt and Lapis waiting in the living room while he went upstairs to Ayano's room. Ayano was sleeping and so was Ren. Shoun sat beside her and brushed a few hair strands of her face.

" My dear Ayano….Wake up.. I have somewhere I want you to go with me. " Shoun noticed Ren who was about to wake up and used a spell on him to keep him from doing so. Ayano opened her eyes, stood up and then followed Shoun. Her eyes still had that blank expression on and her skin was pale and cold. She was drained. Bernhardt and Lapis had already left and so did Shoun with Ayano…

It's already been two hours and there was still no signs of either Shoun or Bernhardt.

" Damn it, I'm losing patience…..Just wait you ass…Once I get you on-" His eyes widened as he saw a very familiar figure walking and twitching right under him. He quickly landed and run towards that person.

" A-Ayano.!" He hugged her tightly and stood for a while.

" Ka-Kazuma… I feel…exhausted…" She grabbed him as she tried to stay standing. Kazuma pulled her closer.

" It's ok, I'm with you now… I was so worried…he didn't try anything on you right?"

" mhmm.." She nodded and the both of them kept hugging each other. The slice broke Ayano, who asked him:

"Kazuma…Do you still love me?" Kazuma snapped. What was that out of the blue?! Then again she went through a really hard time so she needed some support…He chuckled.

" Of course I do…. I love you like I never loved anyone else before…You mean the world to me and I'd do anything to protect you… I'd even give my life for you…So do not worry..I will never let anyone hurt you again…" Ayano smiled. Kazuma raised her head from her chin and gently kissed her lips…"

In the meantime, this lovey-dovey scene, was seen by Ayano and Shoun as well… Yeap… Only Ayano wasn't seeing herself into Kazuma's arms but Lapis….Bernhardt had told Shoun to use his ability and make Kazuma thing that the person he was holding and kissing was his beloved Ayano and not a cheap imitation of his once lost love Tsui Ling. That was the perfect way to break her therefore to break _him. _Bernhardt, however wanted to make sure that after Kazuma finds out he'd concentrate all of his attention on Shoun instead of him… It was the perfect plan… Kind of…

" Look my dear Ayano…Witness as the man who promised to stay forever by your side is betraying you and returns to his Tsui Ling." Ayano, even though under his control, the picture of Kazuma hugging and kissing Lapis was still unbearable…A few tears left her eyes and she mumbled a few words.

" Ka-Ka..zu…ma… W-why?"

Ayano/Lapis smirked and Kazuma looked at her in wonder.

" Finally…It's time for this put-up act to be over. "

" Wai-what?" Kazuma stepped back and suddenly saw Ayano beside Shoun looking at him ready to kill him.

"JUST WHYYY? KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Ayano grabbed her head and fell on her knees… Lapis turned back to her original form and Shoun was watching in delight.

" What the hell?Ayanoooo i.."

" Stop it…. Don't come near me… Just don't…DIEEE KAZUMA!" Ayano stood up and started attacking him. She couldn't summon Enraiha but she could still use fire…. Kazuma was trying to get next to her without getting hit…

" Ayano, calm down..It's a trap…! " But she just wouldn't listen!...

" URGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Ayano's fire went out and she started falling on the ground…Kazuma quickly grabbed her and safely landed… Her heartbeat was unstable and she wouldn't wake up at all..

' Ayano…Ayano…!" No response. " Damn you Shoun…. She doesn't deserve this..! "

"As if I care Kazuma…. I only want my revenge…. She can't love me so there is no point in trying… Instead I'll make you all pain! "

"Ren..Ren can you hear me?" Aika's voice calmly brought Ren back…

" Aika…Where is Ayano?' When he tried to stand up he felt dizzy and fell back down…

" I'm sorry Ren… You are like this because of a spell my master casted on you..As for Miss Ayano he took her with him while you were still asleep." Ren frowned.

" Let me go there…! " Aika pushed him down..

"Please don't..It is really dangerous for you to go there…Besides I have orders from my master to not let anything happen to you until he comes back." Ren looked at her with eyes full of curiosity.

" He wants us dead! Why would he worry?" Aika's eyes suddenly turned really sad and she lowered her head..

" Uhm, hey are you..allright?" Aika swallowed…

" It's just….Master Shoun isn't such a bad person….Or at least he wasn't…until.."

_**I'm sorry I was soo late ! Writer's block… Next chappies will be up tonight**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx **_


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ** I'm soo sorry! Freaking writer's block! I had completely forgotten about what I wanted to write… * lame * Well now I am back ^^ So rest assured… Let's get this done babe! xD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

" Master Shoun hasn't always been such bad of a person…" Aika continued. " It all started when he met that monk…"

_* Flashback * _

" _Oy Aika, go get me some carrots!" Aika's mom ordered her._

" _Ha-hai, oka-sa…" Aika left her home and headed for the market. " So, I need to get carrots, some milk and a couple of potato- Kyaa….I-Itai…Mhmm…What's- what's this?" Aika rubbed her head and took a look at the "object" she had tripped on.._

" _Oh myy! You are a boy… Are you ok?" Aika offered him her hand but he rejected it… "I don't need your pitty! Leave me alone!" Even though he could barely speak, his pride wouldn't let him accept help from anyone._

" _hmm… " Aika put her finger on her chin and left to do her shopping…After an hour, Aika returned to the point where the boy was. He was sitting there, leaning his back against the wall…She took a box with cookies and offered it to him. When he saw he decided to give her the same reaction only this time, Aika was prepared. _

" _Leav-"_

" _I am not doing this cuz I'm pitying you… I tripped on you so it's normal for me to wanna apologize …So please accept my apologies, ne?" She lowered her head and stretched her hand with the cookies towards him once more. The boy reached for the cookies and took them. _

" _Th-thanks. You didn't have to.." Aika smiled and winked to him." My name is Aika.. You are not from around here, are you?" The boy was eating his cookies as if it was the first time he ever ate anything… " Hm..Well then, see you.." She said as she turned to leave…_

" _Shoun.." Aika stopped. " My name is… Shoun… " Aika smiled and left. As time went by the two of them begun to slowly create a bond…Aika would always bring him food and spend time with him talking about the most irrelevant stuff. _

" _Uhm, Shoun…I was wondering…would you like to come live with me?It's only me and mom so-" _

" _No…I don't think it's a good idea…" _

"_Why?"_

"_Well, be-"_

"_Excuse me, my child" The weird looking monk reffered to Shoun. " Which direction is the old market?" Shoun looked at him with eyes full of curiosity._

" _Uhm. That way, sir." Aika answered. The monk smiled and then left. _

" _I should get going too, Shoun…Mom is waiting for me to help her make dinner..Just come by whenever you feel like it, ne?" Aika stood up and left. It was almost time for dinner knock at the door shook off the two women._

" _Who can it be at a time like this?" Aika's mom said.  
" I'll go look mom" Aika stood up from the table and headed for the door. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes._

"_S-Shoun?" Shoun smiled as if him going there was something normal and the two of them went back to the kitchen. _

" _Well, I though about your offer and I said why not give it a chance..?" He looked unusually happy and relaxed but Aika was too innocent to worry…She only thought that Shoun had suddenly decided to leave his old life behind and live with her and her mom. The three of them, had a great night…They ate, the played games and had plenty of fun. The next morning Aika went to Shoun's bedroom to wake him up._

" _Shoun…Wake up! Neee Sh-" But his room was empty. All Aika found was a note:_

" _Aika, thank you so much for the unforgettable night you and your mom offered me yesterday. It was the first time in my life that I ever felt what it feels like to be a member of a family. However, I have another destiny I need to meet. Yesterday, not soon enough after you left, the monk came back and offered me a special training course in exchange of my help. I'll be his servant for a while as well as his student..I am really sorry I had to leave like this, but I knew you'd get worry and tell me not to go…Please take care of yourself…Someday, when I'll be able to protect you. I'll come back for you…Just wait for me…" _

_* End of flashback " _

Dead silence filled the room. Aika had started crying since a while after she started talking and Ren was trying to understand what was going on. Aika wiped her eyes and continued:

" The next morning, the monk came to my house and killed my mother. I was able to escape only because I wasn't home..When I went back my home was burnt down and with it my mom and all my belongings, as well. I had to live in the strees until after a couple of years I came across him again… He took me in and helped me recover both emotionally and physically. But there was something different about him. His eyes had turned into two doors with no ending…Two windows that could only show darkness…When I tried to tell him about the monk, he got furious and almost hit me..So after that I never brought up that matter again… I only hope that Miss Ayano or your big brother can help him throw away his darkens and come back to his own self again…" Ren was staring at Aika. She had such a painful expression on her face. There was no way that she could have lied…

" Allright! I'm going to find Ayano and help her and Kazuma bring your real master back, ne?" Ren smiled and Aika nodded. The two of them left and headed towards the place where everyone was.

_**Done ^^ I think I;m feeling sorry for Shoun…**_

_**Stupid monk! Ayano is still unconscious,**_

_**Kazuma is furious and Shoun out of control..**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I knowww I'm late! Gomen! I had no inspiration! I don't want to write something only to write it.. I don't want to give you rubbish ^^ I hope you enjoy thisss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

Ayano was laying unconscious in Kazuma's arms, struggling and sweating. She had her eyes closed tight and had got a good grip of Kazuma's shirt. He, in the meantime, was on his one knee, holding her body with his right arm and her one hand with his left one. He was furious. He didn't know who he should get mad at: Shoun who had caused his woman such a pain or himself that he had fallen for such a stupid trick. Things were out of control. Shoun was going wack, Bernhardt and Lapis were getting ready to attack Kazuma and Ayano might be forced to a life in insanity. He had to do something..

" Shoun, I just don't get it! I was also thrown out of the Kannagis and went through hardships…And yes, I hate them but not to the point of killing each and every one of them… Where is all this hatred coming from?" Shoun lowered his head and a dark aura surrounded his body.

" Where is it coming from?" He chuckled. His eyes turned red and attacked him with his fire magic. Kazuma dodged it, whereas he left Ayano down and had her protected by his wind.

" Ok, Shoun! If that's how you like it!" A few blades of wind made their way towards Shoun but he dodged them, too.

" THEY JUST HAVE TO DIEEE…..YEAHHHHH! DIEEEE….. URGHHHHH" A dark wave of energy left his body causing a small explosion. Shoun was now on the ground, still the dark aura emitting from his body. Suddenly, he opened his mouth to speak but that voice was nothing like Shoun's.

" They just have to die…! No reason… I am hatred. I am darkness. I was given to Shoun to be used by him.." Kazuma was dumbfounded. What the hell was going on there?

" Ni-saaa, wait! *pants* Don't hurt *pants* Shoun! That's not *pants* him, that's the *pants* monk! He's been possessing him all this *pants * time!" Kazuma turned and saw Ren running almost breathless with Aika to his side.

" Mr. Kazuma, Ren is right. Please do not hurt him. It isn't him!" Finally, they arrive next to Kazuma.

" Easy kid, calm down and tell me what's wrong with this guy!" Ren calmed himself down and said the story to Kazuma.

" _No wonder he's surrounded by such dark energy…And that voice of his changed as well. " _Aika fell on her knees and begged Kazuma:

" Mr Kazuma, please I'm begging you, save him. He is nothing like that. He is only hurt and scared…Please…I'll do anything as a payback…Just please..Save him.." Aika was crying. Kazuma leaned down to her and patted her on her shoulder.

" You love him, right?" She blushed. Kazuma chuckled. " Well I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do i?" He stood up. " Stay here with Ayano. Ren I'm counting on you."

" Hai! Ni-sa! I will protect them with my life!" He smirked.

" That's my boy.. Now let's see how we are going to get this ass back to his senses.!" Kazuma flew over to Shoun's side. He was still down, with a blank expression on his face, as if he had put himself in some kind of coma.

"_What is happening?...Where am i? Why can't I move?...It's so dark and cold in here..I'm scared..Aika… Where are you?...Please help me out of here..Aika…"_

" _Shut up! I own you now! You chose me, remember? You chose to be stronger and in order to do so you need to hate. To live in darkness. You need to be evil…" _

" _No…Stop this.. I don't like it…. I don't want to be bad..I promised Aika that I'd live with her… I…" _ Shoun stood up. His eyes still red.

" I am going to kill everyone… I'll devour their soul and be immortal by their hatred…I'LL SINK THIS WORLD INTO PURE DARKNESS!" And so everything around went black.

_*Shoun's flashback*_

" _It all started that day that I met that monk…" _

_Shoun was sitting on a pavement, thinking about Aika's offer. Living with her? Yeah, he could do that.. Maybe he could get a job, marry her and live a normal and complete life… Of course he was still hurt because of the Kannagi incident but for a moment he let go of his hatred and allowed Aika's light shine into his heart… That was all until that monk showed up and promised him power… How did he manage to trick him?..._

" _You, have a lot of power inside you.. But you are not allowing it to come out! Come with me and I'll show you a way to weild it!" _

_In the beginning, Shoun refused to follow the monk. He was hurt not stupid but unfortunately for him, monk had other ways to make someone obey him. Monk's eyes turned black and so did Shoun's but only for a moment. After that everything was blurry. He could only remember Aika, the moment he saw her wandering around after her mother's death. And, actually that was extremely weird.. Looks like he did have strong feelings for her… Too bad monk's grip was stronger. _

_Anyway, after Shoun followed the monk, he started letting more and more darkness take place in his heart. He begun hating the Kannagis more, seeking for revenge and more power. One day, the monk said to him:_

" _You are almost ready. To complete your training you must allow me to enter your mind and "unlock" a part of it that is still holding you back…" Shoun, already tricked by that monster, let him in, allowing him to take full control of his mind. But how could a monk do such a thing? Well, the truth is that he was no real monk. He was some kind of evil force that somehow had managed to take human form and trick humans into believing him and entrusting him with their lives. The more darkness and souls it devoured, the stronger it became. Shoun, before he knew it had become its vessel and act as a puppet. No one ever managed to beat it cuz no one ever realized its very existence… But could this time be different?..." _

_*End of flashback* _

" Where are we?" Ren asked. _" Wait, this reminds me…" _ An evil laugh was coming from the distance.

" You forgot already? You were the first of the Kannagis who had the chance to taste some of my power…" Ren froze. He had that same feeling. Like he was getting devoured by a big dark hole.! Thankfully, Kazuma's voice shook him up.

" Ren, don't bite! This is only a hallucination. If you don't believe in it, it has no effect!" A sudden fireball flew towards Kazuma. He managed to dodge it.

" What?Why are you able to use your power?" Kazuma left a chuckle.

" In the beginning I was scared of your power. I really believed that my powers had no effect in your world. But then I realized… The truth is that you don't only crate a fake world but you also point out our own weaknesses so that we also fall for your trick.. Guess what jackass, this ain't working anymore! " Shoun finally appeared. But he looked nothing like Shoun… All you could make out was a black tall apparition, with bright red eyes and a weird aura surrounding it. Shoun's body was obviously underneath this apparition, so Kazuma had to find a way to kill this thing without harming him. In the case with Misao, he had Ayano's help as well. Now that Ayano was unconscious he had to find a way to do so himself.. And that would be really hard to manage.

Aika was holding Ayano in her arms, crying soundly and thinking to herself:

" _Oh, Shoun..Why did you have to end up this way?...Please come back to me…" _Ayano, who was still laying there, could actually hear Aika's cry for help but for some unknown reason couldn't move or speak. All she could do was listen to Aika's sorrow, filling all over the place..

" _Ayano…It is time…Wake up and end this…." _ Ayano's eyes opened wide. Ren and Aika stared in surprise. Ayano sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

" What the heck? What is it that I'm suppo-" A flashback gave her a full picture of the facts.. The whole Lapis-Kazuma scene, her lifestyle near Shoun and Blaze Spirit King's advice…She turned and looked at Aika.

" Don't worry… I'll get him back for you, ne?" Ayano winked and stood up.

" Enraiha, come forth!"

" _Okay..Let's do this.." _

_**Ayano is back in action! Will she and Kazuma**_

_**Be able to save Shoun?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezzZ for the last chappy of the story!**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	30. Chapter 30 FINAL

**A/N: **Everyone I sooo wanna apologize for being this late! I was planning on writing the final chapter last week but my dad had to undergo an operation and I spent the whole week in the hospital. Also, he is home now and I had to spend time taking care of him so I hope you can show some understanding.. *bows* I know I was taking time to upload the chapters since ch 20, I didn't do it on purpose, it's just that I got many writer's block along the way…

First of all, I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited my story. I'm glad to know that I could actually write something , someone enjoyed and I cannot apologize enough for all these delays. The truth is that I wanted each chapter to be worthy of you reading it, so I wasn't pleased with just anything. Sorry if I'm being to dramatic xD You see, I noticed that the feedback begun to decrease after ch 20 and I know this is because of my delaying uploading them. Sorry again. You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this fanfic for you guys ^^ You really made me believe in me and do something nice =]=] So for that I thank you *bows*.

Plus, I am currently working on another Kaze no Stigma story , which was requested by **CMR Rosa** , and I hope you all like it ^^ I would also appreciate it if you could check out my other 2 fanfics that are still ongoing.

**Extra: **As an apology gift, I am going to write an oneshot on Kaze no Stigma. So make sure to leave in your reviews a comment on what kind of oneshot you'd like it to be. I will gather all of your opinions and try work this out as better as I can ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaze no Stigma**

Kazuma turned to face Ayano. He widened his eyes. _" What the? She…." _He closed his eyes and smirked. _"Well, she truly is remarkable"…_

" Took you long enough!" . Ayano summoned her fire.

" Yeah, sorry 'bout that! "

"Well, now that you're back let's teach this jackass a lesson" A whirl of wind surrounded Kazuma and his eyes turned blue. The both of them started attacking the monk. Shoun was still under his control and captured in this monk's darkness. Kazuma threw him a few blades of wind which cut him just a little. He had to be careful so as not to hurt Shoun. Ayano also tried to burn him with her fire but again it wasn't enough. Both Ayano and Kazuma were starting to tire up.

" Keep trying will only make it easier for me to beat you…Foolish humans! You are as harmless as insects…And the same insignificant!" A wave of dark energy left his body, causing everyone to kneel down. Aika lost consciousness and so did rest of the city. The only ones who managed to stay awake were magic users. Ren turned to Aika:

" Aika..AIka… Can you hear me?" Aika had a really painful expression on her face. Looks like monk had just sank everyone in his dark fake world. Everything around faded to darkness and all you could see were the two shining crimson eyes of this monstrous creature that fed with people's sorrow and fear.

" HA HA HA…NOTHING CAN STAND IN MY WAY NOW!EVERYONE…EVERYONE GIVE INTO THE DARK PATH I'M LEADING YOU TOWARDS AND MAKE ME STRONGER….HAHAHAHAHA…BEHOLD THE GREAT POWER OF THE SHADOWS…"

" Damn it! I should have known he'd aim for the humans!..." Kazuma tried to reach for Ayano. She was kneeling down , holding on to Enraiha. He walked towards her.

" Ayano are you allright? Can you keep-"

But Kazuna never made it near her. A dark blade pierced through his heart. His body flew back, blood spilling out of his wound.

"_No..It can't be… I can't die just yet… Ayano..Ren… I have to…protect…eve…" _Kazuma left a long sigh… His heart slowly stopped beating and his eyes closed.

" Ni-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " Ren ran towards him and started poking him violently, trying to make him wake up but it was too late. Kazuma had already died. Poor Ren was in complete disarray.

" Ayano.. Ni-sa.. He.. NOOOO" He started crying like a baby hugging what was left of his once alive brother.

"You…" Ayano's voice was calm yet hid a sign of rage.

" Uh?... " The monk snapped.

" You…How dare you… Using all these people's sorrow, fears and thoughts and using them to please yourself…Taking advantage of Shoun's pain and also hurt me and Ren… Taking my most precious person away from me….I just can't let you off with that… BE GONE TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU MONSTER!"

.

"_urgh…hmm… Where am i?..." Kazuma slightly opened his eyes, only to find his younger brother crying his heart out above him. "Ren?..Why are you crying?...I'm ok aren't i?..." He tried to move but couldn't. He was feeling extremely drained and cold. He then remembered. " Right… I died.. But was I supposed to be here?...Where is this place anyway…" A familiar voice, made him turn his sight to the opposite direction. "A-Ayano?...Is that her?.." _

" _You…How dare you… Using all these people's sorrow, fears and thoughts and using them to please yourself…Taking advantage of Shoun's pain and also hurt me and Ren… Taking my most precious person away from me….I just can't let you off with that… BE GONE TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU MONSTER!"_

"_What?No.. You can't put up with him..Run for it idiot.. Take everyone out of here and leave..! hmm? What I this white light that's surrounding her?...What a warm feeling… It's as if….NO! It's like that time in Shoun's mansion.. Idiot! If you use that power you'll…You'll die! Don't! Ayanoo!." _

A white light surrounded Ayano's eyes were crimson red and were overflowing with emotions..

"That's enough! This is as far as you go! I will take down this fake world of yours!"

" ENRAIHA….. URGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A bright light filled the place… There was nothing to see.. Only a white warm light.

_Ayano opened her eyes… " Hmm? Where am i?... All Ir emember is that…" A flashback of her last moments popped up. " Right…Is he dead?...Wait where is everyone? Aika! Ren!? Ka-.." Her eyes snapped wide open. Tears welled up and started to fall without a sound. " Ka..zuma… " She placed her head between her knees. " I'm sorry.. If I was stronger…*cries* " _

"_Ayano…" A male voice made her raise her head.. " You did well… I'm sorry you had to go through all these… "_

" _Blaze Spirit King? Is that..you? Where is this place?What hap-" _

" _My child… I had to test you…But now I see how powerful you are…Your courage and pure feelings will always guide you through everything…Thank you for saving Shoun… Even if that means…Whatever…Go back now and give it your best!..." _

" _Wait what are you talking about? What about Kazuma?What-" _

Ayano opened her eyes..She was back to the place where everything started. She sat up and took a look around. Aika was still unconscious. Ren was laying unconscious too, next to Kazuma. Ayano's eyes welled up. She stood up and walked towards Kazuma. She was twitching and once she reached for him, she fell on her knees. She tried to touch him but quickly held back. Even the thought of touching his cold skin was tearing her apart. Her tears started falling. She covered her face with her palms and let all of her feelings go. Suddenly she felt someone hugging her tight. This sweet and warm embrace, this feeling of security and warmth were all so familiar.

" Tch, just how many more times do I have to tell you not to cry whenever I'm not around? Stupid hot-headed girl! " The embrace got tighter. Ayano opened her eyes. She couldn't believe her own ears.. Was that Kazuma's voice?..

" Ka…Kazuma..?"

" Yes?..."

" Is it you?..."

"Hmm.."

" Really?.."

"Yeap.."

Ayano pulled back and took a look at his face…It was him! She just couldn't believe it.. It really was him! He was warm…She could hear his heart beating again…His eyes were open wide and shining… He was alive! She kept on crying, this time because of happiness

Kazuma took Ayano's face in his hand and kissed her eyes…

" Forgive me… Even though I was the one who promised not to let anything bad happen to you, eventually I was the one who hurt you the most…Please, let me kiss all of your tears away.."

" But….I thought you…were.."

" I was…But you brought me back….Idiot…When you used this ability of your I got so scared that bringing me back would kill you…" He hugged her once again…

"Ka…zuma…I'm sorry too…. If I weren't so weak you-" Kazuma's lips sealed hers.. Slowly his tongue made its way through Ayano's lips.. After a while Kazuma broke the kiss.

" You're not weak… The way you used your powers….The courage you showed…Everything about you is so remarkable.. I couldn't be more proud of you.." Ayano blushed and Kazuma chuckled.

Aika opened her eyes, slightly, seeing Shoun leaning above her.

"Aika…Wake up! Can you hear me? Aika..!" Aika smiled and placed her hand on Shoun's cheek.

" Thank God…I've missed you…" Shoun smiled and hugged her. Kazuma took Ren piggy-back.

" I don't know where to start from..! I cause you guys so much trouble.."

"It's fine.. It wasn't your fault in the first place and beside that everything turned out well, so there is no point in holding grudge" Ayano reassured Shoun.

" Yeah.. Just make sure to treasure Aika… It is thanks to her that you are still alive..Had she not told us about the monk we wouldn't be able to save you!" Kazuma added. "So what are you going to do now?" Ayano asked.

" Well, first of I need to get over with my promise.." Everyone stared at him.

" What?Don't tell me you don't remember? Aika, come on… Aren't we supposed to get married?"

AIka blushed.. " S-Shoun…." And the two of them kissed… Ayano turned to Kazuma.. " I think we should take out leave now , no? "

" I think you're right"

While they were leaving Shoun screamed at them.. " Don't forget to treasure each other too! And to drop by from time to time… I still owe you!"

Kazuma smirked..

"So…They're getting married uh?... " Ayano said while rolling her eyes around. Kazuma immediately got the point. " Yeah, only Aika is a fine grown up woman….So you better quite dreaming princess…You are just not wife material… " Ayano stopped walking.

"KA…ZU..MA…AAAA…YOU JERK! FIRST YOU CONFESS AND KISS ME AND STUFF AND THEN YOU GO OFF ABOUT HOW CHILDISH AND UNSEXY I ACT AND-"

Kazuma smirked…

" Is this summer ok?" Ayano snapped.

" Wh-what?"

" I said, is this summer ok? I'm sure you want to wear one of those princess-like wedding dresses with short sleeves uh?... If we marry during winter you'll freeze to death…" Kazuma stopped walking and turned to face Ayano… She was blushing and keeping her head down…

" Ba-ka!" Kazuma laughed and continued walking and so did Ayano…

_-Fin-_

_**That was all you guys ^^ I hope you enjoyed this fanfic…Thank you all for your support.. =] Till next time xxOOxx**_


End file.
